The Golden Vampire
by Catherine-Marquette
Summary: Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are vampires that come to Domino and meet up with their soulmates. Problem is, will they survive long enough to be with the ones they love? A/U eventual puppyshipping and hikari/yami pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Please read and review. This story is a bit alternate reality and there is chances of OOC since the situations they find themselves in is different.

Chapter One – Year 1402-

Basking in the afternoon sun, Joey gazes at his younger sister. Her reddish brown hair shimmers like dancing firelight while his own flaxen tresses glimmer like gold. Tonight is the last night that both shall sleep under the same roof. His baby sister, considered now a woman to most, plans to be married off to a respectable gentleman. While his father wishes for him to settle down with a nice lass, his mother prays he'll die alone.

Stretching he saunters over to his sibling and embraces her. A fond grin curves his lips. As much as he detests seeing her leave, he prefers this to his mother's solution. He knows she would have left and taken Serenity with her if her name wouldn't have been sullied. No one cares much if the husband takes to drinking spirits more often than not; however, the wife has her duty to her husband and must remain with him until death. Unless she desires to be shunned by all, even her own friends, she must stay.

"Serenity, we should head home soon," he calls out to her. Eyes like liquid honey scan the horizon. The sun will set soon and they both know the dangers that darkness brings. He ushers her home. Night descends at their backs.

A set of glittering eyes in the darkness watch the brother and sister. He has to have the blond, this eternal sunlight. No, his Eternal Sunlight.

The deep ebony of night falls around them. He prods his sister onwards. So close, so close. Only the bridge separates them from their land now. Fearful orbs glance back at him as figures emerge from the darkness. Big, imposing men. Serenity huddles against him as they saunter forward. A gleam of silver flashes in the moonlight as a man thrusts his dagger towards them. He counts five men before he's grabbed from behind. Strong arms pin him to a broad chest as his baby sister screams.

"Search them," the man yielding the blade hisses. Another man's hands roam all over him, poking and prodding. His sister sobs as a man gropes her. Struggling against the man's hold, he nearly frees himself until his head is slammed against the stone railing. A sharp gasp escapes him as his skull throbs and his vision blurs. They have nothing to offer these vultures. As one man holds him captive, another pummels his fist into his stomach, ribs and face.

He falls unconscious due to multiple blows to his head to the sound of his sister's agonizing screams. When he awoke, the men were throwing her battered body into the river below. Scrambling to his feet, he struggles to the edge of the water. Wading into the freezing liquid, he searches frantically for Serenity. His eyes grow heavy, his limbs leaden, as he dives and swims in a futile attempt to find her body. Slowly as his body weakens, he gives up. Not just the search, but the desire to live as well. He had failed to protect her, he had failed in his duty as a big brother.

"You wish for vengeance, correct?"

Weakly he gazes up at the man from a small bed. Candles surround the room casting a soft glow. Dark chocolate orbs that seem to reflect the flickering flames gaze gently at him.

"You'll die soon, you're very ill from your ordeal. I can save you; you can have your revenge. I can give you the strength to destroy them."

"Please," he rasps out.

Sharp pinpricks of pain erupt on his throat. His heart thuds as it struggles to beat. Wearily he sags against the man. "Drink, my Eternal Sunshine." He gazes questionably up at the man as a coppery taste invades his mouth. Agonizing pain paralyzes him moments later.

"It'll pass, my son. I've already taken care of those men for you. I'll teach you to survive, to hunt and not be detected."

"What am I? What have you done to me?" Stammering he rises to face his captor.

"You, my child, are now a Night Walker."

Frowning he studies the male before him. Ivory skin framed by silken black tresses. Beautiful like a statue carved out of marble. A flash of fangs as the man smiles startles him though it shouldn't have.

"I can't be a vampire," he hisses. The overwhelming scents, the thunderous sounds, and his heightened smell all tell him otherwise. He never felt more alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Present Day Domino-

Groaning, the blond male rolls onto his knees and begins shaking his companions awake. "C'mon, guys. Wake up, we'll nap later. We start school today." Normally he'd be the last to rise, but he doesn't wish to anger their adoptive father. Gently he nudges his slender, pale friend until he awakens.

Warm cocoa orbs blink tired up at him as the boy politely covers a yawn behind his hand. "Sorry, Joey. Do you want to go get ready? I can wake the other two," the ivory haired teen says softly looking at the other males curled up on the floor.

"Thanks, Ry. Hopefully our beds get here soon," he groans sauntering into the bathroom. Not like his kind had much use for the room, but he loves the feel of warm water caressing his skin.

"Joey?"

"Yeah, Yugi?"

The small male pokes his head into the bathroom and inquires, "Can we go hunting tonight?"

"We can. I already planned on canvassing the area to find the best spots. You and Ry are hungry, aren't you?"

Sheepishly the lavender eyed male replies, "Yeah."

He emerges in a plain t-shirt and the school uniform. His hair falls in an unruly mess and his amber orbs shine with laughter. All in all, he looks like a normal teenager. Mortal as can be.

"What's our story this time?"  
Groaning Joey glares at the platinum blond male and states, "I don't know. Why don't you figure something out?"

"It isn't my fault we had to move."

Anger flares briefly in his honey orbs as he snarls, "Malik, shut up. I know that it was my fault."

Their adoptive father steps into the room. His imposing presence quiets the boys. His dark eyes scan each of them. His youngest fledgling, Malik, fidgets beneath his scrutiny. At a mere fifty years old, the Egyptian understand that he is the weakest of the group. Adorable Yugi tries to tame Joey's hair yet only manages to mess the golden mass up even more. He smiles at the caring two hundred and thirty year old fledgling. Then there's Ryou, his beautiful, angelic child. The one he created nearly five hundred years ago for his golden one. He had planned for them to be one another's beloved; however, the two boys became close friends instead.

"Let's go, boys. You can argue later. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. Try to control that temper of yours, Joseph."

He hates that condescending tone, he despises the man raising them, but he can't do anything about it. They wouldn't survive without their maker. They weren't sure how to. Amber orbs flare with anger as helplessness befalls him. Dragging a hand through his hair, he stares at his friends. The only family he has left. And desperately he wishes they could just run away.

Covered in heavy cloaks that block the sunlight, they rush into the school building. They wander the corridors until they come upon the door to their classroom. Unwrapping the heavy fabric from their forms, they stare at the handle wondering what they'd face inside.

"I'll go in first, all right. The sun won't harm me nearly as bad as you," Joey says and his eyes flash dangerously with fury before he plasters a huge grin onto his face. Better to play the fool, no one suspects the class clown of being a ruthless murderer. Steeping into the room, he notes that all the blinds are drawn only allowing slivers of light inside. He waves the others inside.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but one of you will be stationed near the windows until I can create a better seating chart," the teacher rambles. She's a thin rail of a woman, almost birdlike in appearance.

"I'll take that seat, no biggie," Joey declares with a chuckle.

"Please take your seats, then. Unless you wish to introduce yourselves," she states.

"I'm Joey, that's Malik and he's single. Ryou and Yugi are over there," he says motioning towards the boys as they slowly move closer.

"What about the rest of you," a teen in the back yells.

Malik's eyes narrow as he hears the male's impure thoughts regarding his friends. He senses the blonde's anger and nearly grins at the various thoughts of torture fluttering through Joey's mind. And people call him vicious. He's curious how his elder keeps the stupid grin on his face while thinking of decapitating someone with his bare hands.

"Every one of us is single," Yugi states quickly hoping to ease the anger boiling over in his two blond brothers.

"You want to go out, sweetheart," the teen asks staring expectantly at Joey.

A tentative hand rests on his forearm and he glances at Ryou gratefully. He hadn't been aware he'd been projecting until the snow haired youth brought him out of it. He watches the male that had propositioned him writhe on the floor in pain fighting off an unseen attacker. Slowly as he reins in his control, the teen falls still and the begging stops. Fearful orbs dart around for his attacker as a confused frown etches across the boy's face.

"Joey, you have to be more careful. I'd hate to see you punished," Ryou whispers to him so low that no mortal could hear the words.

Nodding, he heads to his seat and watches his friends sit down. It's his duty to ensure their safety. The unconscious use of his powers had drained him; though, and he feels himself slipping into sleep.

"Joseph, wake up. You are here to learn, not to waste my time," the teacher demands curtly.

Blinking open his hazy, honey orbs, Joey grins at the woman and says with a laugh, "Sorry, teach, you're just so borin' that I couldn't help myself." The class erupts in laughter as the instructor narrows her eyes. "Total yawn fest in here, ya know," he continues while his grin grows and the laughter around him amps up its' volume.

The class silences abruptly as the door opens. An imposing figure enters and Joey's breath catches. Beautiful would be an understatement. Yet as pleasing as the teen is to look at, it's his soul which calls out to the blond. Aching with loneliness and shrouded vulnerability taint the male's essences. On the outside, the brunet holds himself with arrogance and disdain for others. A pretty mask full of indifference to keep the world at bay he wears as casually as he dons his school uniform. Sapphire orbs flicker to him and for a second he spies a hint of attraction and surprise.

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Kaiba," the bird lady whispers timidly and gestures to the only remaining seat. With natural grace, the teen makes his way to the seat right behind the new blond student. Briefly he glances at the three other new comers. Insignificant. Without hesitation, he pulls out his laptop and begins to work. An icy glare at the frail teacher stops her from opening her beak of a mouth. Inwardly he's displeased by such submissiveness.

Everyone watches as one of the new students approaches the CEO after class. Most want to watch the show, a few actually feel bad for the small teen. Compared to the CEO, the boy is a midget. Huge violet orbs look up at the brunet without a trace of fear.

"Would you like to be friends? You seem lonely."

"Why would I need friends? Least of all from you and your geek squad," the taller teen sneers.

"Who the hell ya callin' geeks, rich boy," the blond hisses as Ryou drags Yugi away.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you were their guard dog," Kaiba drawls.

Gritting teeth, he throws a punch that's easily blocked by the other. The CEO should be grateful that he's learned restraint and used not even a fourth of his full strength.

"You really are a pathetic mutt." Not a question, just a snide comment.

"Not a dog, ya bastard."

"Real mature, mutt."

A pressure on his back stalls any more comebacks he could have possibly sprouted off. "Joey, we have to get to our next class," Yugi urges. His amber eyes observe the others. Yugi's nervous, Ryou's concerned, and Malik's bored. With a quick grin he nods since the brunet with such an interesting and intoxicating scent has already left.

By the end of the day, he decides he hates this prison and that the teaches have it out for him since Seto Kaiba, the arrogant jerk, sits next to him in nearly every class. _ Stupid, sexy jerk that smells too tasty for his own good. _Yanking the cloak off the hook, he slips it on and wonders if they'll have to walk. He nears the window enough to watch the rich bastard slide into a limo with a grace to fit a feline.

"Stop thinking about him."

"I'm not."

"Joey, just because I can't hear your every thought doesn't mean I'm blind. You're attracted to him," Ryou states.

"He's an asshole," Joey growls.

"Even so, you desire him, and unlike us, Father can hear your thoughts if you slip up for even just a second."

"I know, damn it. He wants us to interact with humans, but not become attached. He wants us to be unhappy and alone," he groans but clears his head as the van approaches. "Ready," he inquires and they nod before rushing out to the waiting vehicle.

Their maker stands watch as they complete their homework. Nodding with satisfaction, he sends them to bed. "I'll be gone when you awaken," he warns before turning away from his children. His displeasure is evident, even more so when he adds, "I had such high hopes for you, my Golden One. As my son, as my companion I had so many dreams for you. Yet you seem to wish to fail me at every turn."

Ryou and Yugi cuddle closer to the suddenly rigid blond. The slamming of the door echoes through the house. Malik stares at the trio in concern wondering what had angered the man so much this time.

"Joey?"

Warm honey orbs glance at the platinum blond with a tired, sad smile.

"It'll be fine, Malik. He's gone to sleep. We need our rest now, too."

"Don't lie to me, Joey! Why did he say that? You've always been his favorite."

"Come on up on the bed, at least they got this one delivered and it's better than the floor. I didn't turn out like he wanted, I'm too untamable. I don't know why, but sometimes I feel like he should be the one answering to me. It doesn't last long, this feeling of absolute power, but there are flashes of events from long before I was ever born and it confuses me. However, I'm not sure what he expected out of me in the first place."

Crawling onto the bed and curling up behind Ryou, Malik takes a deep breath before asking, "Did he see him, feel this unexplainable attraction you have for this boy? Is that why he's angry? Is he that jealous of your desire for another that he'd take it out on everyone?"

"I believe so. I didn't let him in, he intruded."

Anger and resentment color his tone as he closes his eyes to will away the raw fury. Slowly his body relaxes and gives into the sun's demands until he's in nearly a comatose state.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Night descends, her dark veil canvasing the sky as diamonds shine within the velvet darkness. Prowling the streets, his body humming with alertness, Joey picks up that enticing scent easily. The others follow swiftly behind unwilling to leave him alone to face this dangerous adversary. A feral grin reveals his fangs, his eyes burn, and his body moves like a wild feline just about to overtake it's prey. Catapulting himself over the tall gates surrounding the mansion, he listens to the soft thud of mortal heartbeats. A louder, more ominous heartbeat pierces his ears.

Doors unlock and open for him as if by invisible hands. His senses lead him in the right direction. He pauses in the long hallway. A child's hear hums to him, pure thoughts caress him, and a sweet scent pass through the closed door. With ease, he ignores the blood's call and stalks down the corridor.

Double doors block his path. Elaborate carvings of imposing dragons on either side of the entrance. Silently he opens the doors. The brunet lies peacefully on the bed unaware of the danger he's in. With a grace unknown to most, he lunges at his maker and tackles him to the ground. A harsh thud echoes through his head as he crashes through the bathroom door after the man deals him a sound kick in the ribs. Picking up speed, he hurtles through the air and drags his maker out the open balcony doors. They hover in the air snarling at one another until the man rams his body down into the earth two stories below.

Weakly he scrambles to his feet and runs at the sneering male. With his talons reaching out, he grabs ahold of those silky, ebony tresses he once admired. Mesmerizing orbs lock onto his.

"His blood calls to you. The sweetest lullaby you've ever heard. Humans are nothing more than meals for us. Didn't I teach you that right after I saved you? He's not worthy of the gift."

He feels the pull the blue eyed male's scent has on him and nearly weakens his hold. The agonizing memories are far stronger; his desperate need for the male for his owns the strongest emotion still.

Desperately he snaps his maker's head off his body. Blood sputters out and the haze falls over him. Greedily he gulps in his maker's essence. He snarls furiously as the body falls limp in his warming limbs. Thrusting the corpse away, he lunges at the ivory haired male as flames engulf the beheaded form on the ground. His fangs sink into the pale throat as tender hands stroke his back.

_**We love you, brother.**_

__Pulling away, he blinks away the blood lust and stares regretfully at Ryou. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"You have to change clothes before we can hunt. Go check on him first, we'll wait. Master can't hurt us anymore, you saw to that," Ryou says softly, reassuring him.

Entering the bedroom, he notices the blue walls and white rug on a wood floor. A large, four poster bed demands attention. Dragons are carved into the posts looking as if they stand guard over their slumbering Master. Tangled white sheets barely rest over the body resting in their midst. A deep blue comforter had been kicked onto the floor in a rumpled mess. Quickly he disrobes and slips on a pair of faded jeans that are a bit too long for his legs and a light blue shirt. He doubts the male remembers he even owns these casual clothes.

Handing Ryou his blood soaked attire, he crawls in next to the sleeping teen and breaths in his intoxicating scent. Wrapping his arms around the brunet, he wonders why he's so drawn to him. The door creaks open and a boy just about to reach his teenage year rubs his eyes tiredly. He's careful to slip out the balcony doors and close them before the child's eyes can adjust.

"Seto, you okay? I thought I heard a noise," the child questions shaking his brother awake. His brother looks at him questionably then deducts the strange noises to have been nothing more than nightmares the child must have had. With a fond smile, Joey watches as the brothers curl up on the massive bed. One is seeking comfort as the other offers protection. His own brothers await him and he lands silently beside them. He listens to the Kaiba brothers' heartbeats fade.

"Joey," Yugi inquires hesitantly as they enter their home to discard Joey's bloody clothes.

A warm smile graces the blond's golden features. Their equivalent to the sun. Yugi had noted how their amber eyed friend's very presence was warm, it reminded him of his days as a mortal when he curl up beneath the sun's rays to absorb the heat.

"What will we do? It's forbidden to kill one's maker," Yugi continues.

"We'll stay here as planned. Master took trips frequently and left us alone most of the time so no one should suspect anything. We'll continue with schooling and I'll brave the sunlight as if nothing has changed."

"But that hurts you so much, Joey. Sometimes you're in so much pain, you can barely move," Yugi exclaims clearly worried.

"Don't worry, Yug. If I don't, everyone will suspect something. Our classmates will wonder why I've suddenly gone pale and the immortals know Master kept me as golden as the sun."

Rolling lavender orbs, Malik whines, "I'm hungry, can we go yet?"

Nodding they set off. Traveling away from the city, they delve deep into the wilderness. "Shh. Wait here," Yugi says grinning excitedly as he silently follows behind a large bear. Each of them have their own hunting style.

Yugi smiles as he leaps onto the unsuspecting bear and takes him down. He prefers quick and effortless. A big animal such as his current victim fills him for a few days and eases his conscience. As far as he knows, he's the only one that never tasted human blood. When he had been turned, they had been on a ship with only rats to feast on since too many humans had died mysteriously already. He hates being watched, but never strays too far away. A sudden snap of a twig alerts him. Human. With wide eyes , he watches the males argue.

"Way to be a moron, Oh King of the Universe," a snow haired male hisses at someone that looks like a taller, more muscular version of himself.

"Shut up, tomb robber. If I hadn't had to listen to both of your stupidity then we wouldn't have gotten lost."

"We're not stupid, idiot," the spiked haired version of Malik growls.

"Really, because if I recall you're the one that destroyed my car."

"You were driving too slow," the doppelganger of Ryou snarls.

"And on the wrong side of the road," Malik's look alike snickers.

"There was no sign that said one way street," his own double explains irritably.

Tilting his head, Yugi allows the trio of males' scents briefly to surround him. One smells very intoxicating, like vanilla coffee. Odd since Joey once told him he smelled like cupcakes. No mortal could ever pick up these smells, they seem ingrained in the blood and only vampires seemed capable of detecting each delicious layer. A warmth spreads through him as his look alike passes, that comforting scent enveloping him.

Glancing towards his comrades that are approaching, he smiles as Ryou's scent of gingerbread cookies catches on the air. Appropriate for Ryou since the male reminds them of Christmas. The other ivory haired male smells like warm cranberries, another scent reminiscent of the gift giving holiday season even if the male looked like he would rather murder elves than participate in holiday cheer.

A strong wave of caramel engulfs him and he smiles at Malik watching his eyes narrow at the bickering males. "He smells like hot fudge, "the tanned male wonders aloud as Ryou moves to stand next to him. Their smiles grow as their favorite scent falls over them. Warm honey drizzled over crisp apples. Unmistakably Joey.

"I think you're about to be replaced, blondie. My look alike sure smells delicable," Malik teases wrapping an arm around the blond's waist.

"Fine by me."

"Joey, what does that boy smell like? I couldn't quite place it."

"Remember those incents that I burn to clear my head?"

"Yeah," Yugi replies watching the retreating figures intently.

"I can only describe it like that. Dragons Blood incent."

"I'm still hungry here," Malik whines breaking their musings before sauntering off now that the mortals were gone and out of harm's way.

He hunts! He scores! Malik cheers as he swiftly chases after the large cat. The mountain lion jumps from one rock to another. One predator hunting another. He'd been chasing this fantastic creature for about an hour while Ryou and Yugi rested by the river admiring the natural beauty around them and Joey frolicked in the water like a child. Shaking thoughts of the now nude blond out of his head, he lunges onto the feline and deftly brings her down. The hunt, the chase, the final surrender is what he loves. Magnificent power floods him as he draws out the predator's blood. Unlike Yugi whom hated to take human life, he isn't completely opposed to it, he just prefers the hunt an animal gives. Humans are too easy for his taste. He desires the ache as he races after his prey, the burn of thirst as he finally closes in.

"Put your clothes back on," he mutters sauntering over to his friends with a satisfied smirk on his face. Sticking his tongue out, Joey shakes off the water clinging to his golden form before lazily pulling his outfit back on and making his way over to his brothers. "She was a real beauty, you should have seen her," he gushes.

"Some of us prefer to not go chasing all over the wilderness for our food. Ry and I still need to feed and sunrise is on her way."

"Probably should head back to Domino then. We can stop along the way. Neither of us is too picky," Ryou states shaking his head as Malik jumps onto Joey's back for a ride.

Sending out his thoughts, Ryou draws a victim to him. He smiles adoringly at the girl. Melancholy eyes gaze wistfully up at him. She's perhaps nineteen, but her soul cries with heavy sorrow. Every inch of her being begs for death. Almost lovingly he hugs her. Enveloping her with false dreams of a powerful flight through the sky, a smile graces her face as tears caress her cheeks. Swiftly, he draws her blood out of her body, easing her pain, and slowly retreating. Closing the wounds with the smallest hint of his own blood, he spreads her out on the grass and folds her hands over her chest as if in prayer. Beautifully peaceful.

"Joey, are you sure? You still haven't feasted," Ryou inquires returning to his beloved brothers.

"I'll be fine, his blood will ease the hunger long enough. We need some rest if we are to make it to school. From now on, we have to walk. He hid the van from us before he left."

Wearily he drops onto the only bed that they had so far and scoots into the middle so that Yugi can cuddle against his left side while Ryou hugs him from the other. Malik sighs as he curls up behind the ivory haired male.

"Do you think those guys go to our school?

"They're seniors there. Why? Got the hots for 'em, Malik," Joey inquires with an impish grin.

"Sure, whatever, as if you weren't drooling all over richboy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Even in the heavy cloaks, the early morning sun is uncomfortable. Slowly they walk, occasionally stopping long enough to rest and ensure that they are sufficiently covered. Finally they reach their destination. The one down side for living in the middle of nowhere outside the city is it's a hell of a long trek getting anywhere. Discarding their sunglasses in their lockers, Joey helps the boys out of their protective gear before entering the classroom. Right away, they notice the three teens from last night.

"I'd appreciate it if you would show up to class on time," bird lady squawks before firmly clucking her tongue in annoyance.

Grinning Malik states, "And I'd appreciate not having to look at you, but as it seems my eyes shall endure such torture."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, he's cranky in the mornings. He didn't mean it. Really, we're very sorry and we'll be on time from now on," Ryou says softly hoping to appease the woman.

Quickly they take their seats. Each of them seated next to their duplicates.

"Where's Joey, he was just here a second ago?"

They look at Yugi with concern noting their blond haired companion's absence.

"Should I go find him," Yugi inquires softly while Ryou tries to focus on closing in on the blond's emotions to find him.

Nodding Malik works on warping the teacher's memory so she believes she sent the two boys out on a quick errand.

"Joey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry to worry you."

Concern fills his amethyst orbs. The blond sits in the corner of the bathroom shaking. His normally honey eyes are tainted ebony with swirls of crimson.

"You should have ate," he whispers kneeling next to his companion and gently laying a hand on his shoulder. Usually their eyes only go crimson when their hunger reaches its peak; black meant the desire was overwhelming. One loses control when his eyes take on that hue.

"I thought I'd be fine. It's almost as if his essence is driving me to need more. I couldn't go in there. Do you know why we had to move last time?"

"No, Malik wouldn't tell us," Yugi states as he hugs his brother seeking to comfort him.

"I lost control. I liked this boy and Master found out. He used his powers to influence me and forced me to drink from my crush. After he released me, I went insane. I unleashed my powers and all those people suffered. In my grief and rage, I crushed their minds. They're a bunch of empty headed puppets now, if any live anymore. That's why I keep you and Ry around, you're my anchors. Master seemed frightened of me, but it quickly was replaced by anger then he made us come here."

Hugging his friend tighter, Yugi shakes his head and whispers, "That wasn't your fault. You're not evil. He wanted to hurt you. I'm not that naïve, I knew he liked to hurt you on purpose, but we knew nothing else so how could we escape then. He wanted you to be the puppet. His very own little play toy that would do whatever he said. He was a fool to think anyone could tame you."

Sighing Joey tugs his small friend to his feet as he rises and says, "We should probably get to class."

"Joey, be careful. He sits behind you and his scent seems to drive you crazy," Yugi giggles.

"Get your damn feet off my desk, jackass," the ivory haired male hisses at Yugi's lookalike while a frightened Ryou scoots his desk away from the enraged teen. "I'll slice your throat if you don't get your feet away from me."

Dropping into his seat, Joey ignores the arguing teens and focuses on controlling himself.

"Forget your leash, mutt?"

"Not a dog, Kaiba," he growls clenching his fist.

"If the collar fits," the CEO sneers.

"Screw you," he snarls.

"Unlike you, I'm opposed to bestiality."

"I'm gonna deck ya, rich boy."

"Is that anyway to speak to your Master, dog? Perhaps some time locked in a kennel shall teach you obedience."

"I ain't got a Master, ya stupid prick," Joey growls rising to his feet.

"You sure sound like one. Listen to your Master and sit."

The teacher glares a warning at him and reluctantly he drops back down in his seat.

"Good boy," Kaiba states, his lips curving into a smug smirk.

"Bite me," Joey hisses crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

A tidal wave of heat washes over him as the blond's words momentarily confuse him. Warmth pools in his belly, his heart beat speeds up, and he's aware that his pants feel tighter than usual. Finally, he calms down enough to retort, "I'd rather refrain from exposing myself to your rabies."

"Hey, retriever, I've got a stick you can play with," Ryou's look alike suggests with a wink.

"That was lewd and uncalled for, jackass. Anyways, he prefers brunets," Malik states grinning.

"Whore," Joey teases tossing Malik a playful smirk.

"Prude," Malik taunts from a few rows over.

"Slut."

"That's the same as whore, dumbass," Malik grins.

"Nope, one actually gets pain, the other just gets used."

"Bitch in heat."

"Isn't' that kinda stupid, ya know, since I'm such a prude and all," Joey drawls.

"Oh, bite me, blondie," Malik huffs.

"Love to, maybe later, sweetheart," Joey teases with a quick smirk.

"Enough, or would you like to spend detention together? Bakura, that would be your third strike alone this month, and you two just got here. I expected more from all of you."

"Yeah, so did our so called father," Joey hisses before rolling his eyes.

"Could I join, Ms. Bird Lady? It'll be fun. Plenty of props to use. What you say to a foursome, maybe a bit of knife play to make things more interesting."

"Leave them alone, Marik," a voice of authority rings out.

"Stay out of this, Yami," Marik snarls.

"Ignore him, he thinks he's King," Bakura states.

"Compared to you, I'm far superior," Yami sneers.

"That's it, detention for all of you!"

"Oh no, who will save us," Joey declares dramatically flinging an arm over his forehead.

"Perhaps our fair maiden can rescue us form this beast that wishes to slay us," Malik adds snickering as he gazes pointedly at Ryou.

"Malik, outside seems quite lovely to sleep if you insist on implying that I am a female,"Ryou says calmly before returning to copying the notes from the board.

"I thought you said you all were single," a girl inquires with confusion plastered on her face.

"We are, just most of our furniture hasn't arrived yet so we are stuck sharing a bed," Yugi explains hoping to end the discussion.

"Must be kinky," Marik suggest smirking as Bakura wiggles his eyebrows.

"Perhaps if Ry and Yug didn't insist on saving themselves and if Joey wasn't such a prude."

"Malik, if anyone is a prude it's you," Joey teases.

"How so, my pure comrade?"

"Well, you can't change in front of someone else," Yugi quietly points out.

"And anyways, Joey hates clothes. He'd rather go naked all day, I mean you did just yell at him to put his clothes back on last night when he decided to go skinny dipping," Ryou adds with a blush decorating his cheeks.

"Class, settle down. This is neither the time nor place to discuss whether one has had sexual relations," Ms. Bird Lady insists.

"So, we can't discuss how much Joey wants to take a ride on a disco stick?"

"Whatever you say, Lady Gaga," Joey groans dropping his head to the desk as various delicious scents engulf him. The distraction had helped, but now all he notices is their blood. The sight of his classmates veins, the sound of the life force rushing through their body, the very scent the crimson liquid teases him, the memory of that delectable taste playing over his tongue, and the feel of the body's submission.

Submission…

Suddenly he can see the brunet splayed out beneath him. Feel his flesh burn with desire as his fingers glide over the blue eyed male's form, his tantalizing scent made all the more alluring by the heavy scent of arousal. The taste of coffee as their tongues duel, and the intriguing sound of the CEO's moans as he surrenders completely to him as their bodies arch against one another. Their hands reaching, grasping, demanding more. Urgently their lips crash together. His own desperate whimpers echoed by the taller male's gasps of pleasure.

"Joey, get up! Ry, something's wrong," Yugi whimpers as he tries to shake his friend awake.

"He's fine, Yug. He just got caught up in a daydream, it's one of his coping mechanisms when he feels overwhelmed," Ryou explains.

"Damn it, we don't have time for this," Malik states glaring at the teacher before leaning closer and whispering, "Kaiba's kissing Yugi."

Bolting upright, Joey glares menacingly at his small companion. A short snarl escapes him as he prepares to lunge. Suddenly the predatory urge settles, his senses clearing. He gazes at his friend in horror. "I almost…I could've…why is this happening?"  
"I believe you're bound to him. Remember when we went to that old castle to see father's friends? Well, the man's reaction to father kissing the Lady's cheek was similar. He claimed that they had been bound together before their births. That he knew she was his mate. Your primal instinct to protect what you believe to be yours has kicked in," Ryou explains.

"Come on, let's go before she remembers to write us all detentions," Malik urges pushing Yugi towards the door.

Thoughtfully Ryou gazes at the ivory haired male from across the lunchroom. He picks at his food while Yugi eats a few small bites and Malik snubs the grub entirely. Frowning he watches Joey devour the hamburger and fries. He's not surprised by such a veracious appetite out of the blond, but he's worried. By sunset they'll be sick from this human food, their inhuman bodies only able to handle the alien intruders for so long. Joey will become violently ill due to his vast consumption. However, he knows better than to question his elder, so he returns his attention back to his look alike.

"What's botherin' ya, buddy?"

Smiling as ketchup dribbles down Joey's chin, Ryou says softly, "I know him."

"The little thief? Hm, he's gotten big," Joey says watching Bakura suspiciously. "He called you his angel," he adds with a shrug. No use getting upset now, they'd already interacted with the male.

"Yes, he's changed. His very essence is different. He's not the same boy."

"Didn't Joey have a similar relationship with a boy around the same time?"

"I just watched over him and his brother at the orphanage. The others liked to tease him because he was quiet and smarter than them," Joey says with a fond smile.

As teens chatter around them, they fall into their own memories.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Defiant dark chocolate orbs stared up at him. Dirt streaked bruised cheeks. Ripped jeans revealed skinned knees and even more bruises. A grungy t-shirt smelling of sweat and outdoors hung on the too thin frame. Within all this bravado, Ryou sensed the child's urge to cry. To fling his around the mysterious stranger sitting pretty on the fence, yet pride kept the boy's fist clenched by his side.

"Are you a girl?"

"Excuse me?" Blushing he gazed at the boy wishing to stroke the shock of white hair. "No, I'm a boy. Who are you?"

"Akefia Bakura. Either you're a girl or an angel? You're too pretty to be a boy."

"So I've heard," he had grumbled.

"I'm gonna call you angel."

"That's perfectly alright, 'Kura."

Every night after hunting he'd sit on that fence and wait for that boy. To offer comfort when desired, or to be his companion. More often than not, the boy had bruises on him. He never questioned the seven year old about them. It was at the end of the year when they had to leave that Joey told him that the boy's step-mother beat him.

"You're leaving."

"I have to," he tried to explain.

"Is he making you? I'll take him on, angel. I'd win, too."

Joey had grin and stated, "Nah, Father is forcing us to go."

"I'll kill him. Angel can't leave. Angel belongs to me."

"Just like that knife you stole from me?"

"Not like you use it." Stubborn defiance and anger in his tone and his eyes. So much anger. "No one can take angel from me. I want to kill him."

"Don't we all," the blond had murmured laying back on damp grass and closing his eyes on the diamond sparkled sky.

"Joey, you shouldn't talk like that. You either, 'Kura. It's wrong. We'll come back, I'm not sure when but Father likes this place well enough to return frequently.

The boy shrugged acting indifferent as Joey chuckled, "Apparently Domino attracts crazies. Malik ran into this white haired guy, or silver, he's not sure, that had a gold eye. This guy was going on and on about cards and dragons and gods. Crazy, huh?" The boy rolled his eyes but sat next to Joey. For some unfathomable reason, the two shared an odd sort of kinship.

"Angel, wait, I need to be able to find you."  
The ivory handled blade that the boy stole from Joey swished open. Kura grabbed his hand and sliced into his palm before slicing his own palm. As he forced their open wounds together and their blood intermingled, he sensed a bond forming.

"We're blood friends now. You'll always find me, I'll always find you. The blood will know."

"I don't want to leave him, Joey," He had whispered as they walked back to their temporary home.

"He'll be alright, he's a survivor."

"Yes, but how many scars must he acquire first?"

"Character builders," Joey joked lightening the mood.

"He doesn't love her."

"She won't last beyond tonight," Joey stated casually.

He never wanted to know what the blond had gleamed from the boy's mind that night to make him so sure of that fact.

Nearly ten years later and his palm throbs as his blood rages. Kura itches his palm before slapping Marik on the back causing him to choke on his soda. A fond smile crosses his lips.

"Do you think he'll realize who we are?"

"Maybe, the fact that he automatically felt comfortable around us is bothering him. He's trying to place us in his memories."

"Joey, get out of his head. You're creepy when you zone out like that. You actually sound like you have a brain," Malik states shuddering dramatically.

"Ya callin' me stupid," Joey roars.

"If the shoe fits."

"Joey, Malik, please stop. We're being stared at," Yugi pleads.

Suddenly the blond is leaping over the table and racing across the room. "So much for not attracting attention," Ryou murmurs as Joey yanks the ivory handled blade out of Kura's hand.

"Don't use my knife like that! Are you crazy? Wait, don't answer that. You can't stab tables with her. People, yes. Tables, no."

"Calm down, Joey. Sorry about him. He's a bit out of it today," Malik explains as he desperately tries to tug the blond away. At this rate, Joey's impulsive nature is going to get them discovered.

"Did the mutt not get his bone today? Perhaps you should be kept leashed if you insist on attacking others," Kaiba drawls walking past them with a smirk.

"Stop sneaking up on me! Is everyone against me today?"

"Please, Joey, come sit down."

"Angel," Bakura states eyeing the small male and earning snickers from his two companions.

"Hello, Kura, it's a pleasure to see you again. If you don't mind, I'll be dragging Joey away now."

"We're screwed," Malik groans as Joey plops down next to the thief.

"Told ya we'd come back."

"We're so screwed. Is anyone else seeing the severity of this situation?"

"Nah."

"Joseph, you're going to get us killed."

"Malik, don't say that. Joey, he didn't mean it," Yugi says quickly trying to stop the blond's pouting.

"Bakura's always known we're different," Joey explains softly.

"It's fine. Chill. That idiot over there thinks he's a Pharaoh. So what are you all anyways?"

"Later, Kura, not here."

"Please sit and join us," Yami says waving an arm at the empty spaces.

The others sit seeing that Joey refuses to move. Quizzically Yugi looks at the brunet that's still staring at the eldest immortal with an unreadable gaze. _**Don't try, Yug, he'll hurt you. **_Joey's reassuring voice floats through his mind. "Are you going to join us?"

"No."

He never knew that one word could hold such venom. Tilting his head, he wonders where the vulnerability is. Joey swears it's there, yet all he can spy is arrogance and this untouchable aura. Sighing he tells himself that everyone deserves a second chance and everyone needs friends.

"Yug, he'll come around. Eventually," Ryou tries to assure him.

"Could you get in, Joey?" He hopes that perhaps something in the boy's mind can show him how to help. To allow him to open up. How can anyone actually want to be lonely?

"No, his mind is a bunch of locked doors in a metal maze. He's protecting himself by locking everyone out entirely."

"How is that possible? You can break through every barrier in a mind. How is his impenetrable?"

"I don't know, Ry, but I won't hurt him by forcing my way in."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Simply put, blondie can read minds," Malik says shrugging as if it's the most natural occurrence in the world. After all, they're already screwed, and there's no use hiding things now.

"Not so simple. He can read, alter, and destroy a mind with ease," Ryou explains in a whisper.

"We're all decent at mind manipulation, he's the best and the only one capable of crushing a mind completely," Yugi add looking at his distant friend.

"Ryou works with emotions. He can soothe someone or force them to anger, and every emotion in-between. Malik can alter the minds memory briefly, but he's better at changing perceptions. Making people see things that aren't there. Well, Yugi has this uncanny ability to friend people, but we're not sure what else he's capable of. He doesn't like using his abilities. He's compassionate."

"Cool, can ya show us?"

"Yeah, I wanna see blondie destroy someone," Marik adds.

"They'll never leave you alone now," Yami warns glaring at his comrades.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Chapter 6

"Do you sparkle in the sunlight?"

"No, you moron. We burn just like every other vampire out there," Malik whispers wondering what possessed Joey to just blurt out what they were. Especially at the end of lunch hour where the exclamations of What? And No Way! drew attention to them. Joey had just shrugged at the other classmates and smiled. Not his goofy, I'm pretending to be an idiot smile, but that sexy as hell smile that caused some of the girls and guys to faint. Lucky for them, rich boy had been gone by this point and hadn't heard the declaration of their immortality.

"Why aren't you ghostly pale then?"

"Joey," he states simply tugging on his cloak and looking for his brothers in the long hallway.

"Why does everything seem connected to him?"

Was there jealousy in his voice? Ha, just great. Now, he had this moron that most likely will try and start crap because he was upset that Joey happened to be greatly involved in his life. "Because everything is," he responds tersely.

"Gee, evasive much," Marik snarls losing his impatience.

"You'll see and find out soon enough."

They walk out to the van silently. Well, until he reaches Joey and demands to know where the vehicle came from. He grinned and stated casually, "All I had to do is convince some guy to buy it, get the windows tinted, then come here to sign over the van to me. Really, no big deal."  
"Convince? You mean you controlled his mind to do this then released him. What if he remembers? Or wonders where the money went?"

"He won't, he believes he went to the casino and gambled away the couple thousand dollars that's missing. Plus, he was some rich ass that hoarded his money. He deserved to lose some of it."

Ryou's already in the back farthest away from the front windows that couldn't be tinted. Bakura sits next to him smirking as he kicks the back of Yami's seat. Yugi stifles his laughter as Joey curses the radio for dying on him. Malik piles into the van and sits next to Ryou on his other side while Marik calls shotgun. Joey carefully pulls out of the parking lot easily avoiding the limo sitting in the street as if it's king of the freaking lane that other cars are too afraid to pass.

"He's different," Bakura comments, studying the blond driving as if he's some adversary that he must seek out a weakness in.

"He puts on an act at school. He's our protector," Ryou whispers.

They pull up to a small house that appears to be a normal family home. Dark brown curtains are drawn shut. A cheerful red door welcomes them. Once inside, the immortals shed their cloaks.

Frowning Joey tilts his head and listens to the steady heartbeat circling around their home and vast amount of land. He glimmers a stubborn edge to the closed mind. The mortal is still far enough away that he can't catch the scent, but the presence still feels familiar. Furrowing his brows, he pushes inside just enough to see through the moral's mind. Eyes focus on the GPS system. A flush of anger as he glances at the address scrawled out in fancy, perfect handwriting. The false address he gave the school. An old house that no longer exists. The mortal begins fighting the intrusion and quickly he retreats.

_Why would anyone seek us out? Have we aroused suspicion already? No one else had heard what they truly were, I made sure no one else was anywhere near us before telling them. They had a right to know. _

Lighting candles in the useless kitchen, he plops down in a chair and watches Yugi challenge Yami to a quick game of cards. An amused smile crosses his lips while Ryou calmly slaps Bakura's hand when he tries to steal his school books away so he couldn't study. Marik's perched on the counter watching them curiously.

"Do you have fangs?"

"Yes, how else would we eat," Malik states rolling his lavender orbs.

"Are you afraid of crosses?"

Sighing, Ryou pulls out a thin chain which a simple cross dangles from explaining, "I rather like the simplicity of its shape."

Grinning Marik inquires, "How does blondie eat so much?"

"Mortal food makes us sick, but we have to keep up appearances. Joey's a little more outgoing about such things," Yugi explains.

"Can a stake or silver bullet kill you?"

"No, Marik. Anyways, silver bullets are generally out of werewolf lore. However, I've been shot, Yugi's been stabbed, and Malik's been buried…well sorta alive…I guess. That was when Father got really ticked off and thought that burying you in the dirt was a good way to teach you a lesson. I taught him how fast I can actually be when I unburied Malik within seconds," Joey states leaning the chair back onto two legs.

"Can you fly?"

"Short distances."

"Such as," Marik implores Ryou while jumping onto the floor.

"Hm, well we have gone from Flordia to California once, but it's dangerous because you're racing the sun."

"Shut up already, Marik," Bakura growls cracking his knuckles dangerously.

"Go to hell," Marik snarls slinging an arm around Malik's shoulders.

Dipping out from beneath the taller male's arm, Malik grumbles, "Morons."

"Do you miss being mortal?"

"What type of question is that," Malik demands turning furious eyes onto the male.

"A simple one."

"No," Ryou says with a shrug before highlighting some important text in his book.

"I like hunting too much, and you're beginning to sound like a good meal," Malik snarls.

"What do you eat," Marik asked seeing as the other two immortals weren't going to answer.

"What is this? 20 questions?"

"Chill, Malik. That's why they're here," Joey states before heading to the bathroom.

"Malik prefers big game while I take only animals, Malik will take humans if an animal doesn't appeal to him. Ryou insists on those who desire death."

"And blondie," Marik adds glancing quizzically at the blond now clad in a bathrobe.

"Various victims; though they're mainly evil doers. He's like a fledgling when he feeds, complete mess," Malik snaps looking away so the terror in his eyes won't be revealed.

"Stop him! Malik, Ry, make him stop, he doesn't have to do this," Yugi pleads.

"Calm him, Ryou. Go with Joey, you wanted to see why he's so golden so go and watch," Malik demands.

Focusing on the trembling immortal, Ryou pushes a sense of calm over Yugi. A serene smile crosses the minute male's face as he saunters into the bedroom. The two vampires follow Yugi shooing the mortals away.

An agonizing, primal scream echoes from outside. Clenching his eyes shut, Ryou tries desperately to keep his friends' emotions in check. Joey's pain radiates over him. He wants to soothe him. Joey had forbidden him from doing so. A choked sob escapes Yugi as his control falters. Whimpers escape Malik.

The sun beats down on his flesh. Burning, stinging. Agonizing. Tears sting his eyes. He flesh singes and pulls taunt starting to char. Screams escape him, but they purposely chose a place in the middle of nowhere for this very reason. On his knees with only a small pair of shorts covering him, he digs in the dirt. The primitive instinct to protect himself is to bury himself underground. He snarls at the movement on his side. Fangs bared, eyes blazing with hunger, he lunges at the nearest victim only to stagger backwards. Howling in pain, he scrambles inside and glimpses himself in a mirror. He looks like a charcoaled, mummified corpse with blond hair and crimson orbs. Desperately he crawls into the darkest corner.

Fascinated Bakura watches Kaiba lower the smoking gun. The brunet follows the burnt creature inside first. Tentatively Yami follows. Shrugging he follows a grinning Marik inside. Unlike his two companions, he's not completely terrified like Yami nor is he relishing in the blond's pain like Marik. Sometimes he wonders why he hangs out with such imbeciles. He watches as the other immortals enter hesitantly. Fear, concern, and anger wage a war in their orbs.

"Watch closely. This is the final stage," Ryou whispers as Yugi kneels next to the blond but isn't touching him.

Golden hair glimmers as if infused with light, the leathery skin slowly flakes off revealing a deep bronzed tan. His entire being glows as if he's some ethereal being. Lips regain their plumpness and color. Yet his eyes still glow red with swirls of ebony in the darkened room. He doesn't see their awe, their concern. He doesn't hear their thoughts of how beautiful he looks. All he knows is hunger, terrible aching hunger. And that scent! Arousing his hunger to nearly unbearable proportions was that scent. Tantalizing. Delicious. Quivering with need, Joey struggles against the three vampires suddenly holding him back.

"Get out! Please, just go. I don't care where you go, just leave us," Yugi pleads close to tears as his grip loosens on the enraged blond. Malik's glaring at the brunet with enough poison to kill thousands.

"We're not leaving," Yami states sternly ready to protect his new found friends.

"Fine, if he kills you, I don't care. Back away from him, guys," Malik says, his voice softening as he speaks to his brothers. Cautiously he approaches the blond and holds his wrist out. In seconds, the vampire is latched on drinking hungrily. Pulling away, Malik smiles as crimson orbs return to their honey color.

"Go lay down, Joey. You did well,"Yugi urges helping the blond to his feet.

"Why are you here," Malik demands turning on the brunet, his fury evident in his eyes and tone.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N—Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you keep on reading and enjoying this story.

Chapter 7

"I don't respond to morons. However, I do demand answers, now," the brunet orders.

"Guys, sit. Moneybags won't leave unless we explain ourselves."

They stare at the blond leaning against the wall with lidded eyes. Yugi's eyes widen as his friend nearly collapses on the floor, Malik glares at the smirking blue eyed teen before glancing worriedly at his brother, and Ryou's calm orbs focus on his elder searching for any signs that something is wrong.

"I just need to feed soon," Joey states shrugging carelessly with a grin on his face behaving as if the CEO hadn't just shot him. He struggles to hold onto that stupid grin as his body aches and his head feels fuzzy with the hunger.

"Oh my gosh, Seto! This is so cool! You're vampires," gushes a voice from the doorway.

"Mokuba, I told you to wait in the car."

"And I told you I saw him. You see, I was messing with the cameras on our property earlier in the day and set one to watch brother's balcony and the gardens closets to that entrance. I wanted to keep him safe. He's practically indestructible, but I'm a bit over protective."

"Kiddo, can ya get to the point? If I don't feed soon, you'll look like a tasty happy meal on two legs."

"Joey," Yugi exclaims looking at the male nervously.

"Can I watch you feed? I want to compare the real thing to all the movies I've seen."

"Ya don't want to see that, kid. Believe me, watch Yug or Ry sometime."

An edge, hard and dangerous, slices through his tone, and his warm honey eyes turn dark with bitterness.

"What were you doing at my house," Kaiba demands.

"Savin' your sorry ass," Joey growls yanking the brunet off the floor by his shirt.

"My ass doesn't need saving from a mongrel," Seto sneers removing the other's grasp from his clothing.

"Not a dog, ya bastard!"

"So, who agrees that we leave the married couple and play cards or something," Malik says grinning.

"You're nothing but worthless trash that kills innocents."

"Ya think I wanted to be this," Joey demands.

"In the room, you too kiddo," Malik instructs.

"Shouldn't we help. He sounds so broken," Yugi whimpers.

"We can't, Yug. This breakdown is a long time coming. He needs this release."

"But…"

"I love him, too, Yug, but we can't help him," Malik explains.

His knees buckle, his body craving slumber to heal itself, but he glares at the smirking male defiantly. "You know nothing. My father was a slayer, we were trained to hate all creatures that weren't human. Animals were food or a work force, nothing else, vampires our enemies, and werewolves were pest to be put down." He pauses bowing his head. "My mother hated me. Dad was gone a lot on hunts. All I had was my baby sister, she meant everything to me. Then He came along. Master. Father. Maker. Whatever ya want to call that bastard, I don't give a damn. He would've killed you and the kid if I hadn't gone and stopped him."

Frowning, he struggles to the door and hides in the shadows as he ushers the moving men inside. "Just set the crap anywhere, we'll deal with it later." It takes every ounce of control he has not to attack. Finally, they leave and he collapses on the cool leather of the couch.

"Continue."

A whimper escapes him as he squeezes his eyes shut. Too many centuries of burying the pain has finally caught up with him. He senses something else hidden deep within his subconscious that refuses to surface, but decides to ignore it for right now. It can't be that important. A sigh of relief issues from his lips as the male lifts his head then settles it on his lap. Slim finger caress his scalp.

"You're in pain."

Yeah, cause that surely explains why the guy constantly calling him dog names is suddenly being nice. Definitely noting the heavy sarcasm in his mind, he rolls his eyes but relaxes anyways.

"I know you, but my mind is still processing from where. Like a deleted file that has to be found on the hard drive and recovered."

"I'll get to that. My Maker sent a gang after my sister and me, well at least he never said otherwise. They killed her as I was held down unable to help. I wasn't able to save the one person that meant the most to me. I searched for her, she deserved to be laid to rest, and for all my efforts I never found her. He told me I would die. All I knew was I wanted revenge. He had already disposed of the bastards that took her life after promising me that I'd get my vengeance if I accepted his gift. I became this thing."

A bitter laugh tumbles from his lips. "Mother despised me, but I bet she never thought I'd be the end to her. As a fledgling, I needed blood every night. My huge appetite from mortality followed me into my immortal existence. He starved me for a week until I was delirious with hunger. I looked like a wraith. Thin, bony, and out of my mind. He led two victims to my cell. Their blood sang like a siren song. I attacked the woman first. She never fought back. Beneath my horrid appearance, she still recognized me. The man fought back with everything he had. Useless attacks, but at least he died more honorably. He tried to save himself. He kept saying he loved me, that killing me was for my own good. Death would be better than living a condemned life as a monster. I slept. Sated with their blood, my mind returned from the blood haze it had disappeared in. Even in complete darkness, I could see them. My mother who even in death seemed to hate and condemn me and my father whose expression was resigned never stopped loving me. My Maker never taught me to hunt, it's a cardinal rule that either the one to change the child or a close companion must teach the fledgling to hunt and hide his or her kills. Even to this day, my kills are savage relying more on the primitive instinct of the predator."

"Can we join them yet? He's calmer."

"I guess so," Malik replies getting sick of losing to either Yugi or Yami at every damn card game they play.

They creep into the living room and settle on the floor. The mortals lounge against the wall facing the blond.

"A century passed. I am now six hundred and ten years old, so a really long time ago. Master saw Ryou one night cleaning the floors of some house. He took me in that area to feed and show him to me. I of course refused and tried in vain to save Ryou's life; however, Master desired another fledgling. He wanted to create a companion for me, a lover. Master didn't believe in true soul mates, that two souls could be bonded even before their birth. I knew that my soul bonded was out there somewhere as was Ryou's, we just couldn't belong to one another. However, Master chose him for me. While I'm rash and loud, Ry's gentle and refined. He trained Ryou properly while I stumbled into learning everything on my own. In a way, he babied the new member of our family. His first kill was a random stranger, not his own family. Master chose him to mock me more than anything, he tried to hide it behind his fanciful words of love but I knew the truth. Why else would he try to sever our bond so soon in meeting one another? He locked me up for another week, perhaps two, when the hunger takes over days pass by without even being noticed. Finally he released me to hunt. He led me to a secluded area where only a few cottages laid and in my dazed state I took the first mortals I stumbled across. I feasted upon Ryou's parents. My Maker took his sister. Even in my immense huger, I couldn't harm a child. I hated him for that, for making me take from him his family and for reminding me of losing my own."

Crimson droplets spill from honey orbs and onto golden cheeks.

"Through tears and regrets, we bonded. I'm so very sorry, Ry. I know I've said it a thousand times, but I really am."

"I never blamed you, Joey."

Unconsciously he nuzzles closer to the brunet with magical fingers dancing through his hair. He purrs with delight before opening tired orbs.

"Each century I see a girl that resembles my sister, yet every time I get close she flees. It's as if subconsciously she knows what I am. She looks so much like Serenity that I want to cry and hold her close vowing to protect her this time around much better. Only a sibling or a child should bear such resemblance, yet here you three are true doppelgangers of my friends. However, following one such look alike led us to Yugi. What, roughly a little over two hundred years ago, was it?"

The star haired male beam from the floor, "About, I remember that you looked so scary that I nearly fainted. I was waiting for grandpa outside his little toy shop when you jumped in front of me out of nowhere. This girl had just run past looking scared to death and you just showed up like magic. I thought I'd die right then and there."

"Did he change you," Yami asks looking at Joey accusingly.

"Oh, no. He's never changed anyone. It happened right after my sixteenth birthday which was after about two years since we met. Ryou and Joey became my friends, and my grandpa enjoyed their company. Their Maker changed me. I had nowhere else to go. My grandfather had passed away a month prior and I was on a ship with them heading to a new place for a new beginning. I had become ill, almost on my death bed, when he asked if I wanted to be changed. To continue living with my friends rather than having them watch me die."

"He's the only one that had a choice," Malik chimes in bitterly before adding, "Not saying I don't enjoy my life now, but it would've been nice if any of us had been given the option to say no."

"So what's so terrible about his life? Doesn't seem so bad to me," Marik states looking rather bored.

"Listen here, dickward, say some shit like that again and I'll castrate your sorry ass," Joey growls.

"Okay, calm down. He's an idiot, Joey. You know that. How can a mere mortal understand how our emotions work? When we're sad, we're in anguish. When we're happy, it's practically euphoric. Everything is heightened. His emotions are all over the place, I don't need Ry's gift to tell me that much. Hell, you could easily tell us what he's thinking right now."

"Not yet, I need to tell you something first. You see, I helped turn Malik. I drained him, he was just another unfortunate I came upon during the brief period that I started having weird dreams of golden sand and pyramids that left me desolate to the point that I didn't care who I took as long as the pain went away. He found me in the nick of time. Master took him from me and changed him. He wanted me to be tormented by him, by knowing that I nearly took his life, that in the end I condemned him to immortality. He's partially mine, it's why we're so overprotective of one another yet fight over the dumbest shit."

"How long have you been charcoaling yourself," Yami inquire unconsciously moving closer to Yugi.

"Roughly twenty years after my immortal birth."

"Why?"

"Huh?" Joey stares at Ryou in confusion.

"Sorry, but all these years you've been tortured and we never knew why," Ryou explains.

"Master would whim me, beat me and starve me if I disobeyed. We came upon the discovering that I don't perish by accident. I fell asleep in front of a window and while I burned to a degree I didn't perish. No one knows why. However, he insisted upon it. After all, I had to remain his Golden One, his Eternal Sunlight. Master seemed to hint at some reason as to why I might not die, that my lineage or my pedigree wouldn't allow it. I don't know, half the crap he said confused me."

A hushed silence covers the room as each delves into their own thoughts.

"Will They come?"

"Hopefully they won't anytime soon."

"Who is they," Mokuba inquires of the two eldest vampires. He had noticed the fear and worry in the ivory haired male's voice when he asked the question and the utter resignation in Joey's when he responded. Whoever They were must be very important.

"The Mother and Father. Killing another of our kind is frowned upon. Technically only a Maker is allowed to kill his own fledgling if there is no other option and the child is a threat to our society. The Mother and Father can kill whomever they please. Usually they have to hold a trial otherwise they could face an uprising. I could be killed if I am found guilty."

Malik frowned as Joey clenched his eyes shut. "You need to feed."

"Tonight."

"Is there a chance they won't come," Mokuba asks worried about the blond since he's the only person that his brother has taken an interest in a long time.

"It's highly likely they won't, but we still need to be as safe as possible. Our Maker tried to destroy his vampiric father in a fit of jealous rage, but failed. He likes me well enough that he might suggest the our Mother and Father pardon me."

"Why would his input garner so much attention," Yami demands unwilling to lose little Yugi so soon when they were just starting to get close.

"He's their son," Joey states firmly.

A/N- This chapter briefly introduces a few original characters that will be featured. They are essential to the plot of the story. What is a good story without a bit of drama?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N-thanks for the reviews. Hope you continue to read and enjoy the story.

Chapter 8

Silence reigns over the small room as they absorb the information of their lineage.

"So, you're technically royalty?"

A soft chuckle escapes Malik's lips at Marik's question as Ryou murmurs, "Sure explains why everyone treated us differently."

"What do we do now? They can't tell our secrets or we all will die, but I'd feel terrible if we have to dispose of them in some way. Also, we still run the risk of Them killing Joey," Yugi whispers, his voice frantic.

"We would never tell anyone," Yami assures them as he glares pointedly at his friends.

"You can't guaranty that for the," Marik grumbles glaring at the brunet.

"I can," Joey states sitting up and gazing at the younger sibling.

"How? Don't be stupid, we don't know them," Malik snarls staring heatedly at his elder conveying his anger and disbelief.

"Because he's dying. His blood is tainted. I'm surprised I didn't notice it earlier. He won't let his baby brother go and we're an option he can take into consideration."

Mokuba took the blond's hand noticing the vampire's sudden unease and whispered, "It's my decision to make, not his. Is it even possible to turn a human that has a terminal illness?"

"Yes, but not now. I won't allow it. You still have a few months to live. Ask then if you still think this is the life that you want."

The blond stands up and heads past everyone into the bedroom. Somehow the brunet had known they were immortal and had brought his brother to them to see if one of them could save his life. Physically, he is more than capable of turning the child, but mentally he's challenged. He doesn't think he'd be over to overcome taking the boy's life away just to bring him into this world. Exhausted, he let sleep overtake him.

"Don't ask. I won't change him, he's too young," Malik grumbles shoving past the mortals to start throwing furniture around.

"Malik, that's enough. I physically can't change anyone. I've tried and my blood isn't strong enough. That only leaves Ry or Joey."

"So, blondie is your best bet then," Bakura says watching Ryou carefully and noticing the shimmer of disgust at the thought of changing the kid before the small, snow haired male glances at the bedroom door sadly.

"It's not our only option," Kaiba declares glaring at all of them for even thinking they could make the decisions around here. No one but himself or Mokie would be making these decisions.

"Why come here then? Why put him through all this pain unless you had no other choice? Do you really hate him that much," Ryou yells shocking everyone.

"I needed answers before I could even take this option into consideration. I prefer to be thorough."

"Were we that obvious that we no longer are mortal," Ryou inquires softly as his anger simmers down.

"No, I thought about this all day. That first day of seeing him, I found him familiar. The next day, the feeling became stronger until I placed him. He's the boy from the orphanage. His mannerisms and accent gave him away. Only immortality could account for his not aging at all. It's not something I wish to believe in, but if he can save my brother then so be it."  
"He'll do it, we already know he will," Yugi says before anyone can protest. "He'll wait until he's on death's door then save him. I suggest making this as easy on him as possible."

"Why? How? Don't I have a say in any of this," Mokuba demands.

"Be his friend. The stronger your bond before than transformation, then the easier it will be. For me, it was easy, I knew my maker before I was changed. The final decision is yours, of course. He won't act unless he has your consent," Yugi explains before excusing himself to check on his friend.

"Who has he tried to change before," Yami inquires with just a hint of jealousy in his tone since he's curious as to who had captured the teen's attention before.

"Yugi became attracted to someone and thought that he might be his mate, the one he's bound to so he wanted to change him. He refused to take the boy's blood; however, so Joey did, and then Yugi tried to transfer his blood to his crush. It didn't work. We know from my standing here that a joint transformation can be done. We don't know if Joey drank too much, or if Yug's blood just wasn't strong enough. Yugi believes he was at fault," Malik explains softly.

"There's a chance Joey won't be able to stop and you'll both lose what you want most," Ryou says quietly as he collapses in a chair.

"Can I go say goodbye? I don't want him mad at me," Mokuba asks hoping to soothe the distressed male.

"Go on in, Yugi's in there so you'll be safe," Ryou urges as he lifts a hand to silence Malik. "He's already ignored the call of his blood and that of his brother which is stronger. He's far stronger than any of us know."

Ignoring his brother's protest, Mokuba enters the bedroom and crawls onto the bed. "Joey? I'm sorry for what we're asking of you, but I don't want to die. I'm scared, I try not to act like it because I can't stand to see Seto in pain and I know my death will kill him, too. If, for whatever reason, I do die, take care of him. Keep him from doing something stupid."

"Mokie?"

The blond's sleepy voice captures his attention before he can leave and he glances at Yugi's wary expression before taking a seat next to the blond again.

"Yes," he replies reaching out to grasp the amber eyed male's tanned hand.

"You won't die. I can't let you. I'm bound to him and if I don't save you, I'll lose him. Eventually I'll die without him."

"He has a choice, right? Seto doesn't believe in destiny, he makes his own future."

"Absolutely. He can deny me and go on with life. It'll be at most a century before the loss damages me physically. If one of our kind can find another that his or her soul calls to within that time, the vampire may live. I've seen the proof in my Maker's maker. If he accepts, then leaves me completely I'll die within the decade. The soul can't bear to be loved and accepted, then denied."

"What if you turn him?"

"I'm the only one allowed to change him. He would die if another tried to change him due to my bond to him. It's also against our laws for another vampire to change someone else's mate. They haven't sensed their mates yet, but I have. Eventually they'll be forced to decide what to do. However, if he is turned, he can leave me without consequence. Our bond as maker and fledgling will be strong enough then."

"I'm screwed, then? I won't be able to turn him," Yugi complains watching the strong, brotherly bond forming between Joey and Mokuba. He smiles bitterly, glad that his companion is so good at making friends and forging these strong ties yet saddened by the fact that he'll never be able to be with his beloved for long.

"Nope, Prince Adamo told me that his friend couldn't turn anyone other than the one he was bound to. He heard of my worries when we failed the first time and sought me out. I told you, he likes me and seeks to help where he can."

Relief surges through him as he leaves the room to allow Mokuba some privacy with their Eternal Sunlight. He smiles as Ryou helps Bakura with their homework and chides him on his near failing grades. The ivory haired vampire's hand would occasionally brush the other male's in a sort of intimacy that only two souls joined together by some unseen force shared.

Marik had finally persuaded Malik sit next to him with the T.V. "the bastards finally delivered" blaring in the background. He was glad to see Malik let his guard down, even if it was just a little.

Only Kaiba seemed on edge, ready to hurt someone.

"You left him alone in there," he hissed as Yugi walked past.

"He will not hurt him. He's content right now. Joey likes your brother and has already formed a brotherly bond with him. He may be hungry, but he's not starving which means your brother is in no danger."

"You lied to us, to him. You came here not knowing what to expect, yet you had a vague idea that he'd be useful. What tipped you off? I know for a fact that Joey interacted with the both of you only a handful of times. He was a soft voice in the shadows. He practiced for hours on keeping his accent out of his voice, on not using any slang that he has become use to saying. He was a soft voice from the shadows that liked to protect you two. He enjoyed your company. I had to watch over him, it was dangerous how quickly he became attached to you," Malik demands, his eyes flickering to the sapphire eyed male's before going back to whatever mindless television show was on.

"The way he looked right before he talked about his past, alright. He was in pain and tortured to the brink of tears some of which I caused by shooting him, but he still looked at me like I was the only person in this world. Beneath the anger he displays when near me, it's always there. He looked at me the same way at the orphanage. It was rare when he allowed us to see him, nearly impossible for either of us to touch him, but I remember the way he looked especially at me. I held onto that sight for years to endure becoming what I am today. At the time, his love for me was platonic. More what one would feel for a dear friend, however I could tell it ran deep. I don't love him; I don't believe I can love him. His love for me has changed, and I don't think I'm capable of a relationship with anyone. His love is no longer platonic, but romantic."

"You're oddly talkative today, cousin," Yami states with a smirk.

"That's probably my fault. I've been trying to relax Joey so he'll go back to sleep but he must have deflected. I'm not sure, it's just my best guess," Ryou admits frowning at the door as it opens revealing his honey eyed brother carrying the younger Kaiba on his back.

"Go home; you can always come back tomorrow. We'll discuss things more later on. Live what's left of your mortal life as best you can. Think about the consequences before deciding," Joey advises setting the dark haired youth onto his feet.

"We'll see you tomorrow, it is getting late and Joey still needs to feed. Plus, we have to buy new beds. Apparently they were lost along the way and they're sending a check," Yugi says with a smile as the mortals gather to head home. "Do you need a cab called? Or will Kaiba bring you all home," he adds chewing his bottom lip worriedly.

"Kaib's will bring them home, won't ya? Wouldn't want to upset your best ticket to saving your brother, would ya? See ya soon," Joey coos as he walks them almost to the door. He watches anger flare in Kaiba's blues before the shutters are drawn back into place.

"Whatever, mutt. Mokuba, let's go. If you morons want a ride, you better hurry up," Kaiba sneers opening the door with a flourish.

They watch them leave through a crack in the drapes hoping that as night descends their secrets will be kept safe.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Also, in this fic, vampires get stronger as they age which accounts for some of the differences. However, Joey is special and all the reasoning behind this fact will be explained in due time. I hope you all continue to read this story and enjoy it as this piece of work continues to play out.

And, Happy 4th of July out there to all that celebrate!

For those that don't, well Happy Wednesday.

Chapter 9

In the darkness, Joey waits for his victim. He follows the scent of sex and power coupled with dangerous thoughts of invincibility to his latest meal. He had known men like this for all his life. Vile men that take a person's very innocence and snuff it out as if that person was only put on this Earth to be shattered, he knows this. Creatures far more evil than he himself, far more dangerous. Trash that deserves to be punished. He had been too late to save the poor girl that now sobs alone in her bathroom feeling dirty, used, broken. Her once pale skin rubbed raw as she had scrubbed herself clean in the hottest water she could manage. All these visions he gleams from her distraught thoughts, her vicious memories, and he will avenge her. In doing so, he will also protect those that would have followed. Those would-be victims that lay asleep never dreaming of the ugliness this man carries.

The man saunters down the barely lit street without a care in the world. His need had been sated, his control no longer questioned. He rules these streets and all women are whores put here to serve him. Nothing can touch him. So wrapped up in himself, he didn't see the shadow descending upon him.

Reaching out with his talons, Joey tears open the disgusting man's throat with pleasure silencing the scream that never stood a chance of escaping. Gulping down the rich liquid, he groans in delight. _Not enough!_ Desperately he rips apart the man's chest, breaking the rib cage apart and leaving a gaping hole and torn flesh. The heart still beats trying in vain to save this worthless life. He only has moments left before this filth ceases to exist.

As he reaches in for the heart, he forces the man's mind to feel his victim's pain, making the man feel the agony of being raped along with the hatred and self-loathing that those women felt as he ruined them. Tears run down his victim's face, disgust evident in his eyes as he stared into death's face. He sees the man's slight surprise, he never expected Death to look so beautiful yet so feral. The end is near. Frantically, Joey rips the pumping organ out of his chest and devours the last bit of warm blood from it.

Without a backwards glance, he leaves the man crumpled in a broken heap. His mind hums with pleasure, his body warmed by the taking of another's life, and his honey eyes glitter like gold. If anyone sees him now, he'd only appear to be an angel, something that is too beautiful, too ethereal, to be real. This will only last perhaps an hour. Then he'll resume looking like a normal, healthy teenager. As far as he knows, he's the only one that practically glows after a feast.

Taking to the skies, he smiles as the wind rushes around him. Flying is something he enjoys that the others don't. The utter freedom and the sheer joy of just losing oneself as he races through clouds and stars. Ryou once said that it made him feel no longer human, not that he is, but that lingering emotion is still present. He had lost enough of his mortality to not want to lose this last shred. Flying was not something a mortal could ever hope to accomplish without the help of some device. Malik didn't like the feel of not being in control, he preferred to keep his feet on the ground. Yugi prefers other methods of travel as well, he only used his supernatural speed during his hunts, otherwise he lived his day to day life the way most mortals would at a normal pace, using normal transportation. Out of them all, Yugi seemed to be the most mortal in his ways. Joey sighs as he knows he is the farthest from mortality, yet still he tries desperately to redeem himself.

The streets below grow smaller as he soars higher. For a moment, he can envision himself as a fierce dragon surveying his land and protecting those that cannot save themselves. He turns away from home sensing that all is well and makes a quick stop.

Perched on top of the roof of the Kaiba mansion, he listens intently to the heartbeats beneath him. The strong, steady sound of the elder brother and the weak, faltering beat of the child nearing his end break his heart. He really wishes he wouldn't have to change the boy, he knows that feeling of losing oneself with each change. It's the reason so many of the ancients perish or go to ground. With a frown, he once again confirms that he has at least a few months.

He only fears that the boy will come to hate him as the centuries pass and change while he remains the same. Will insanity prevail? A child vampire brought into this lifestyle on the brink of manhood. The boy will no longer have the option to become an adult, to experience all those things that teenagers go through on their way to growing up. He would never have a lover, the lack of puberty preventing him. His voice will never deepen; he'll never age besides within his mind. Perhaps in the end, Mokuba will hate them both.

Content that for tonight, the boy still slumbers as a mortal, he heads for home. Trying to stop the thoughts that soon both brothers would not be mortal, he flies faster. Reveling in his ability to do so, to escape as no mortal can, and he enjoys the wind slapping him in the face as the cool air eases his conscience. Sometimes he wonders if he's ever been normal, at times he feels that he's so out of place in both the mortal and immortal world. It's like he's a plane above or below, or just in a different dimension all together, as if something is missing, some important piece to the puzzle that could help him in understanding these desperate desolate feelings. His life depends on these two mortals.

Eventually, they'll be forced to decide whether to live without one another or to become Night Walkers together. He understands the strength of their bond, the fact that for so long they've only had one another which is why one is so dependent on the other. Without Mokuba, Seto will cease to exist. Perhaps Kaiba would survive, but what would he be besides a shell of a man with nothing left to live for. Without Seto, for the shell couldn't love or accept him as is needed to forge the bond, he will die. However, he mustn't let his own fears cloud their decisions.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They had fallen into a sort of pattern. Go to school, come home to rest for a bit, entertain the mortals: Ry, Malik, and Yug at their home with their doppelgangers and Joey at the mansion with the Kaiba brothers, feed, and then sleep until time to repeat. The only change had been the friends they had made, those unable to know the truth.

"Don't worry, guys, he's just a douche," Tristan states slinging an arm over Joey's shoulders and glaring at the teen that couldn't seem to take a hint to leave the blond the hell alone. "You alright, bud? You seem even more out of it than usual?"

"Yeah, just slept like crap last night," Joey says with a shrug before slumping into his seat, to weary to care about putting up his usual clown act.

Four months had passed and time is running out. The kid's heart is barely pumping, his pulse faltering. The change has to happen tonight, or he will die.

"Yugi, is something wrong with Joey? Ever since Kaiba stopped coming to school, he's been out of it. I know that they argue a lot, but Joey seemed to be the only person Kaiba talked to daily. Is there anything I can help with," Tea inquires staring at the blond and the empty seat behind worriedly.

"Kaiba's little brother is gravely ill and is refusing any more treatment despite what both his brother and Joey have said to him. Joey is the closets person to them, so he's taking it all pretty hard," he tells her as once again the 'douche' as Tristan dubbed him starts pestering Joey to go out with him again enraging the already irritated blond.

"He's not interested, take a hint and leave him alone," Malik snarls stepping protectively between Joey and the teen.

"Mr. Wheeler, come to the principal's office, now."

The intercom breaks the tension as Joey scrambles out the door. He hears his brothers being excused before they start to follow behind him. Donning their cloaks, they enter only to find Roland staring sadly at them.

"We must hurry; Mr. Kaiba requested your presence. Little Master is fading fast."

The mansion is eerily silent as they enter. Dark from all the heavy drapes that block out the sunlight and the scattered lamps that barely light the way to the boy's bedroom, the mansion already feels like a funeral suite.

"Get out! There's nothing left you can do for him. Leave," Kaiba's voice bellows from behind the closed door before the doctor rushes past them.

They enter quickly and take their usual seats, Ryou and Yugi on the foot of the bed, Malik in the chair by the desk against the wall, and Joey beside Mokuba. Their cloaks lay long forgotten on the floor outside this room. Mokuba smiles weakly at them before clenching his eyes shut in pain.

"Change him now. Do it before he dies." His voice is like ice, but his frantic blues betray his fear and pain. For once, he can't keep the emotionless façade in place.

"I can't, Kaiba. Not without his permission," Joey says quietly watching the weak pulse in the boy's throat carefully.

"I'll bind myself to you if you turn him. Whatever it takes, I'll do it," Seto negotiates.

Excruciating pain tears through him as he glares at the elder brother trying to will the tears back, and hisses, "I don't want that. Not like this. The choice is his. If you want him to be changed, then leave. All of you need to get out."

"I won't leave, mongrel. This is my house, and he's my brother."

"Then he dies, simple as that."

"Seto, do as he says. Please," Mokuba begs trying to sit up.

"Mokie, I can't just leave you. I have to take care of you, you're my baby brother."

"You can, Seto. You have to," he pleads gazing tiredly up at his older brother.

Reluctantly they leave the blond alone with the child.

"You have my permission."  
"I know, I've always know what your answer would be. I just needed to hear you say it. You do understand the consequences, correct?"

"I'll never grow up, I'll never change. My mind will mature, yet my body will not," Mokuba recites.

Gently he cradles the boy's body against his own before sinking his fangs into his frail throat. As he drains the tainted blood, he listens intently to the fading heartbeat. He eases out and quickly tears open his wrist so the blood spills and Mokuba latches on, instinctively drawing in as much of the crimson liquid as possible.

"Enough, Mokie, it is done," he whispers wrenching his wrist away.

The door is slammed open as screams rip from the boy's throat. Burning pain erupts all over his body, his eyes sting, and his throat begs for something to ease the searing pain. He convulses on the bed, arching away from his mattress as waves of agony crash over him. He claws at his skin, at his throat. Another mangled scream escapes as he desperately wishes for just another taste of that delightful drink.

"What the hell is happening to him?"

"Mortal death. His body is changing, it'll be over soon but right now you're not safe in here. He'll need blood right away," Ryou explains watching as Joey slumps onto the floor.

"Malik, lure a victim here. Maybe two," Yugi instructs approaching the blond.

"No, it doesn't matter; I'll hunt my own down later. I just need to rest," Joey hisses struggling to his feet.

"Go,get him something before he attacks one of us,"Yugi demands as he helps his golden brother into a chair knowing that something within him has broken.

Malik frown before heading outside to the garage. On his way out, he had donned the cloak to help protect him and now he's seeking the car they had pre-darkened all windows on for this very reason. Something had happened, something bad. He could feel it.

"I'm hungry," Mokuba groans pouting as he admires his fangs in the mirror Ryou had handed him.

"Malik's out getting your meal, kiddo. It's not like we could store people in the cellar without rousing suspicion. Be patient," Joey says weakly while Yugi strokes his hair hoping to relax him.

"But I'm hungry now."

"Enough. The only human here is your brother. You'll just have to wait. I have to go home. Yug, Ry, watch over him." His tone is oddly full of authority, his eyes hard and for once unreadable.

"Joey, please, I'm sorry. Don't go," Mokuba before glancing at his brother and wrinkling his nose in distaste while adding, "Plus, he doesn't even smell appetizing at all."

"That's good, kiddo. We still have to prepare your funeral, though, and all the media attention is going to be a pain. I really should go home; I need to rest before I can teach you."

"Sleep here, we can plan everything when you wake up. I have all this energy and I don't feel sick every time I move. I want to explore this new me."

"Come along, Joey. Kaiba will help us find a room for you. Yugi can stay with Mokuba and help explain things to him," Ryou says softly taking Joey's hand and tugging him into the hallway.

"He can sleep in my room, I need to speak to him alone," Seto states not looking at either of them.

Tiredly Joey follows the brunet into his room and sits down on the bed watching the blue eyed teen warily. Being this close to the male shreds his soul apart and causes his heart to ache.

"I can't stay here, Kaiba. You got what you wanted, he's alive."

"He needs you, you're his maker and it's you that should be comforting him and teaching him. Why are you acting like this," the CEO demands angrily.

"You denied the bond between us. You've effectively sealed my fate. I'm going to die," Joey states.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"How long do you have? Mokuba told me you'd have a decade to a century. That's enough time to find someone else," Kaiba decides wanting to return to his brother quickly and ensure that he is indeed safe and alive.

"For a normal vampire, yes, but no one knows how long I will last. Most vampires perish in the sunlight, but I'm still alive. Adamo has a theory that I might die quicker due to other means because of the torture I've been subjected to. However, his viewpoint might be skewed by the fact that he wishes for me to bond with him. I've only had one other crush, and turned out he was descended from someone that the Father hints that I knew. I don't know, sometimes my memories are fuzzy. Either way, I'm going to be sentenced to death."

"What?"

For a second, fear and shock cloud sapphire orbs before they turn cold again. Hands clench into fist as Seto glances at the blond sitting on his bed. Oddly enough, he can't picture life without the immortal blond anymore.

"I've committed too many crimes to go unnoticed. The only way to change my fate was to be mated to the one I'm truly bound to. The ties between the souls know when the other accepts," Joey explains.

"What if I told them I changed my mind? They'd have to let you go. Mokuba needs you."

"The others would be better teachers for him. Plus, they would know. Your thoughts, intentions, and emotions can't be blocked from them. They will force their way in if you deny access. I could do it, too, but I refuse to. It's a breach of trust and I'd feel guilty."

Dropping down beside Joey, Seto watches the door warily waiting for someone to steal the blond away. "When? Do the others know?"

"A week from today, and I haven't told them yet. They understand that something is wrong, they feel the impending darkness, but they don't understand why."

A warm hand embraces his as Joey smiles wistfully. Maybe he could be reunited with his sister? He knows that's a pipe dream; though, his soul is beyond damned.

"What will we do? How am I supposed to care for my brother now?"

Waves of pain rush over him; regret and loneliness rip him apart. Clenching honey orbs shut, he tries to will the agony away. He briefly recalls a pain similar to this, but can't place the time frame or reason for it happening, and he lived through that.

"Hold a funeral at dusk, closed casket as were his wishes, and play the part of the grieving brother to the best of your ability without coming off as fake. He'll be buried, but I'll dig him out as soon as night falls. He'll probably have to stay at our place for a while since it's secluded and the paparazzi will be camped out here for some time. You're still allowed to see him every day, just not publically."

"Eventually I will lose him, correct? I'll grow old and die. No one else can change me," Seto says for once letting sadness taint his tone. He's such an idiot. So stupid of him to deny himself this attraction that could've saved him.

"You're not bound to me, not unless you accept, and by bargaining with the ties that call to one another, you denied your side of the bond. It's easier for a mortal. I told you that I knew first hand."

"How? If there's a way to save you, then I'll find it."

"Adamo was bound to me. I was mortal when he approached me and even though I knew what he was, I couldn't bring myself to kill him like I was taught. I liked him, but it became apparent to him that I was already bound to another. I denied the bond between myself and him, and I was turned by another not too long after. About a century later, I came across Adamo with his mate, both were immortal."

"He's still attached to you; that's why he tries to protect you. Why can't he save you?"

Shaking his head, he curls onto his side and tenses as the mortal's delicious scent teases him. "Not this time. They know that I denied the bond, but when I did the soul that I was bound to hadn't been born yet so I could have accepted then denied it after I was changed when my soul bound was born. Trouble with that is, only two souls can be bound together. I didn't want to lose my chance at having my soul mate. I hurt their only child, could have killed him, and now they seek to punish me with the crimes I've committed as their excuse."

"That's just ridiculous," Seto snarls curling around the blond and stroking his hair. This felt nice, right.

"I couldn't protect you from your adoptive father, and for that I'll never forgive myself. We were taken away from here right before he adopted you. Anytime one of us got too close, we were yanked away. Master said that once the souls bonded, a hidden truth would be revealed that could destroy us all, and so he ripped us away from any mortal we saw an interest in. First, Ry and Bakura. Then a year later, we returned, and the little thief was gone to live elsewhere after his step-mother's untimely demise, but you were here. He liked to punish me for not being his perfect child. For rebelling and for believing myself better than him, and not lighting up his life like he thought I would. He took me away so I couldn't protect you when that man adopted you. We both sensed the evil in him and he denied me that chance."

"How could he stop you then, but not now?"

Leaning into the fingers gliding through his hair, Joey frowned, "He locked me in a coffin. Malik was too weak to fight him, and Yug and Ry didn't know about you. I hate coffins; actually I'm terrified of them. My mother use to lock me in a coffin when I misbehaved."

Seto waits until the blond is asleep before slipping out of the bed. He can't lose him. Someone had to know of a way to save him, there just had to be a way."

"Brother?"

The clarity of the voice calling for him startles him. He enters his brother's room hesitantly.

His baby brother's hair looks fuller, his eyes gleam like glittering jewels, and his skin almost glows. Little fangs stick out when he smiles. In a blink of an eye, he's tackled to the ground gasping for air.

"Not so tight, Mokuba, you're stronger than him now," Yugi admonishes pulling his brother away.

Pouting his brother looks at them before asking, "Where's Joey? Is he alright? I didn't hurt him, did I?"

"He's sleeping. Which one of you knows where a vampire is taken to be killed?"

"The tower, usually, but there are other places continentally placed around the globe, Joey and I have been there before. Our Maker brought us there to see what would happen if we turned against him," Ryou concludes catching the newest immortal before he can capture his brother in a death grip of a hug again.

"Gently," Malik scolds brushing ashes off his clothes. "He has to learn to be more careful in his kills. I had to burn the corpse to avoid questions."

Seto sits down and fights back nausea. His baby brother is a vicious killer, he had ruined the life of someone he can now admit to caring for, and he's the only living person in this house.

"They want to hurt, Joey, don't They? We all feared that this time would come. There are two, maybe three options. One, he accepts Adamo as his bond mate, but that will leave Joey unhappy for the rest of his unnatural life. Two, you accept him and now it'll have to be in front of everyone to prove the truth of your words. Three, he survives everything they force him to endure."

"Ryou, Joey told me Adamo is bound to another," Seto snarls losing his patience.

"He failed to tell you that he killed that immortal. Adamo's mate attacked us fearing that Joey would steal the prince away. Joey had no choice, kill him or let us perish. He nearly killed Yugi, I was severely hurt, and Joey had lost it. By the end, the immortal was dead and his limbs were strewn across the field," Ryou explained.

"There's a lot to be done before he's taken. He can be saved if you let your guard down and accept what your heart knows to be true. Mokuba will have to hide with one of us or he could be punished, too. As Joey's only fledgling he can be killed as part of Joey's punishment," Yugi says.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N-Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the wait, but life happens. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 12

Awakening in a strange bed, Joey jerks up and flips into a crouch on the floor. Instinct tells him he's safe. He's the strongest threat in this place. His eyes are drawn to the brunet sprawled on the bed. His sleep isn't peaceful; in fact the mortal looks as if he's fighting a losing battle. Carefully he eases into Seto's mind just enough to implant the idea of a warm summer day with the softest of breezes. It's enough to calm the male without intruding.

It's late, going on two a.m., and he's aware that only one of his brother's is awake. He walks into the hallway and opens Mokuba's door. The newest fledgling lies asleep, so deep that he's unaware that anyone is near. He double checks the curtains to ensure that no light will enter the room to harm the boy.

Next, he follows the scents to another bedroom. Yugi and Ryou are curled up on a bed together. An armoire has been shoved in front of the window and the bed is along the wall farthest from the light. Yugi sleeps deep, undisturbed. Ryou's eyes open briefly to gaze at him with fear and uncertainty. He smiles reassuringly before closing the door. Ryou had been the one to send Seto back to him when the brunet seemed like his brain would short-circuit, and he was worried about the two of them. None of his brother's hid their thoughts from him.

Finally, he finds Malik sitting on the steps watching the front door. "The doctor will return and have to clarify that he's legally dead. We'll be forced to answer questions. Joey, we can't lose you. Yugi and I wouldn't survive without you. Ry might, he adapts easily, but you're the one that's kept us together," Malik whispers as emotion chokes him up.

"He's opening up to me. If he lets himself feel something, then I can be saved," Joey says sitting beside the platinum blond.

"It's been months already, Joey, and unless he needed information, he treated us as if we didn't exist. He calls you names and taunts you. He has his brother now, you're no longer needed. Wouldn't it be easier to separate from him?"

"I can't do that. I'll die without him; I can only be bound to him. I might develop a crush on someone else, even love him, but to be in love and truly mated to someone is impossible. The intensity of my feelings is overwhelming, but I have to stay. I can hope that one day he'll come to feel the same."

"Force him to. You're stronger than him," Malik hisses hiding the tears clinging to his lashes.

"You know I won't. I'll never become like him, forcing my way in and making him do what I want against his will."

Malik watches the blond walk away knowing he's angered him, but he can't help but be concerned. He studies the male's rigid form as he suddenly stops and tilts his head. Suddenly the blond is tense, like a giant cat right before the final pounce to take his victim down. Fangs bared, honey eyes searching, Joey's ready for a fight_**. Run!**_

__Racing into his brother's room, he scrambles onto the bed shaking them away as Joey's voice echoes through his head, and he yells, "Wake up, damn it!"

Ryou's eyes shoot open, a startled hiss escaping his lips. Yugi slowly opens his eyes, but they widen as he realizes the danger they're in.

"They're here, already?"

"I don't know, but he's acting like some threat has descended. Who else could it be? No more questions. Yug, go get Mokuba and his brother up. Ry, you have to go to Joey. You're age alone gives you more strength than us, now go," Malik orders.

An unnatural scream tears through the night awakening Seto. Sapphire orbs dart around frantically.

"I suggest you get dressed. You have an option to save him; however, you will not be admitted to try in your pjs."

He whirls around to glare at the intruder. "Who the hell are you?"

The man stares coldly at him; his blue-green orbs narrow as he drags a hand through auburn hair. "You're Adamo, correct," he says answering his own question as the beautiful man nods. He doesn't understand how Joey could want him over this creature. Compared to him, he's nothing.

"We should get going. The others are going willingly. The little one fought at first, but he must have heard a warning because he ceased quite quickly. He's Joey's only fledgling; therefore, I'll do my best to keep him safe. Whether you survive isn't up to me," Adamo whispers, his voice caressing over him like some forgotten lullaby.

On auto pilot, he changes into a black turtleneck and slacks. He can't tell where they're going; only that he's crushed against the vampire that wants his blond. The wind whips around them chilling him to the bone.

Then, they stop. "It's not home, but it will serve the purpose," Adamo says setting him down in front of the brick building. "They've decided, now it's up to you and him whether you'll meet your deaths here."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-Sorry for the long wait, life became hectic between my two kids and work.

Chapter 13

Amber orbs study his brothers chained against the brick wall across from the room made up of bullet proof glass. Dawn's early light starts to dance across the glass brightening the room yet they're far enough back that the sun's rays can't harm them.

Malik's glaring at everyone that comes near them, Ryou seems resigned, and Yugi's eyes dart around looking for a means for escape. Mokuba's terrified orbs beg him to help; to save them from what he must figure is their inescapable doom.

"I'm sorry," he whispers willing the tears away and hissing in pain as he twists his body wrong. His entire body aches, his throat burns with hunger. Desperately he had fought against the guards that had come for him, they had dug knives into him ripping his skin open, and their fangs scraped against his flesh. His only solace is that he killed at least two and injured most of them. Did they really need to send twelve men after him? Was he considered that big of a threat?

Now, he's too weak to do much more than lay against the wood floor. The rush of mortal blood teases his senses, and he licks his lips in anticipation. He notices the fourteen guards that had captured all of them bow their heads. Even with hunger clouding his mind, he knows what this means. They are here.

Reigning in every ounce of strength he still possesses, he lunges towards Them only to collapse as a whip sings across his back. Glaring at Them, he doesn't see their gorgeous faces of feigned regret, he only sees hatred. A human heart beats rapidly breaking his concentration. "Seto," he whimpers noticing the mortal standing beside the Prince.

"That's them?"

"Yes, Mokuba," Ryou replies quietly.

"What will they do to my brother?"

"I don't know," the ivory haired male states simply.

They stand before them, regal and beautiful. Their faces pale, chiseled from the finest marble. Her curls dance around her like fire, her green eyes dark and unreadable. His straight, chestnut hair falls to his shoulder blades, his blue eyes showing his displeasure. The Mother and Father.

"Joseph, rise," she commands, her voice ringing like the peals of little, silver bells.

Struggling to his feet, he stares defiantly back at her. Keeping his mind carefully blank, he watches as they shove Seto into the glass room. "Follow him, Joseph. The test is simple, refrain from killing him or dying yourself, then you and your friends are free to go."

Reluctantly he enters the room and watches as the door is shut behind him. His body begs for the mortal's life-force, his mind is torn between easing his own suffering and saving the person he loves. The sun's rays tattoo his skin increasing his agony. His blackened form doesn't repulse the mortal standing across from him. Snarling he lunges to attack only to stop as his fangs graze the human's throat. Nuzzling the flesh there, he listens to the mortal's heart rate rise to a frenzied pace. Cobalt orbs gaze down at him evenly, but he senses the fear he hides so easily. Can taste it. Gently he places a kiss right above the point in his throat that pulses before strengthening his resolve and dashing to the opposite side of the room.

Seto frowns as the blond trembles with pain on the ground. The sun beats over them mercilessly. Quizzically he watches as birds circle above before swooping down to hover near the charcoaled creature. One by one, the creatures of flight give their lives to save the starving vampire. He lost count after twenty, unwilling to count the lifeless corpses on the ground. It hadn't occurred to him before that the place had no roof, but it seemed obvious why there was no need. Most wouldn't survive five seconds in this place; those that lasted longer would be incapable of flight. Drawing in a sharp breath, he watches as the little dead animals burst into flames. The smell churns his stomach and he retreats even farther away.

"Mother, how long do you plan on doing this? Hasn't he proven that he'll do anything to save that mortal? He's been in the sun all day, far longer than he should, and he's surviving. Please, let them go," Adamo begs watching the one he loves writhe on the floor as the sun dips below the horizon welcoming darkness.

"Another day, seal the roof somehow. He's apparently cleverer than I assumed."

Crawling closer to the blond hoping not to startle him, he watches as light seems to erupt out of him. Everything glows as the blackness flakes off like a snake shedding its skin. Gently he caresses his cheek before running his fingers through the golden locks.

"Joey, they won't stop til we're dead, will they?"

"One more day, then she has to set us free. She gave her word."

"Can you withstand another day of that? Joey, you need blood and she's had men set up an electrical fence above us so nothing can enter."

"Seto, why are you here? Why did you place your life in my hands?"

"I trust you," Seto replies sleepily as he cuddles against the blond hoping to ease some of his bitterness and anger. He falls asleep with Joey's arms wrapped securely around him knowing that tomorrow he'll just have to watch his beloved be tortured again.

Joey watches as the guards slowly doze off, as the Mother and Father retreat to somewhere else, and Adamo settles himself against the couch that's against the same wall his fellow inmates are chained to. His little onyx haired fledgling had succumbed to sleep long before due to the sun's pull and the day's stress. It's not exactly natural for their kind to stay awake during the day. The others sleep lightly; their dreams haunted by the faces of the souls their bound to.

"You should sleep, Joseph. Regain some strength, tomorrow will be harder on you."

He glares at the Prince and pulls Seto's warm body closer almost as if to prove he's strong enough. The scent of mortal blood is strong; his love for this mortal is overpowering. "I love him. He's everything to me. They of all people should know that a love this strong is unbreakable," he declares.

"He doesn't want you, Joey. He denied the call."

"Then why is he here? He must like me at least a little."

"You don't believe me; even though, I am the one able to read his thoughts. You are truly foolish, Joseph," Adamo chides tossing back his auburn hair.

"I choose to believe him."  
The brunet in his arms shivers and tries to curl around him even tighter. "Joey?"

"I'm here, Seto. It's okay. Go back to sleep."

"Love you, Joey," Seto murmurs half asleep as he tightens his hold on the blond.

"Like I said, I believe what he tells me. Go to sleep, Adamo. There's no need to watch over me. I won't try to escape; I will not leave any one behind."

As the sun crept into the sky, Joey yanked himself away from Seto afraid to hurt the mortal. Agony tears through him as the sun's rays penetrate his flesh, singeing him. Screams rip from his throat as he curls into himself. His skin blackens, his flesh drawing back revealing his fangs and sunken eyes. Golden orbs turn crimson. Hunger claws at him, the pain overwhelming him. He can't move, can't think.

A blurry shape moves closer to him. Fear and blood wash over him. His mind is shutting down, soon it'll be over. He'll cease to exist. Eventually his body will give in as well. Warm liquid drizzles down his throat as he clenches his eyes shut in pleasure. Dragging the warm body closer, he sucks in the life-force with abandon moaning wantonly as his need is sated.

"Joey, you have to stop," the voice commands.

Sapphire orbs gaze down at him in agony. Weakly he releases the mortal before pulling away to gape at him in confusion. His flesh relaxes and fills out so he can smile at the brunet.

"Why? What if I couldn't stop?"

Hot, fragrant arms wrap around him as Seto whispers, "I trust you. You're mine now. No one else is allowed to touch you like this, only me"

"Um, they're my family, Seto. They're allowed to hug," he argues as his strength returns.

He'll weaken again soon due to the sun, but Seto's blood has helped. He wishes They would just release them so he can go home. He nuzzles Seto's throat before gently placing a chaste kiss against the flesh there.

"I've been stupid."

"Wow? Admitting to a weakness," Joey teases.

"I love you. I couldn't admit it at first; I hated feeling so unsure of myself so I took my aggression out on you. I love you, you're now mine. I don't share what is mine."

He heads to the shadowed corner where the sun's rays no longer reach. A lonely tree casts shade in this area now that the sun is no longer high in the sky. He's vaguely curious as to how he missed this lovely tree yesterday. As if angry at the ball of fire, clouds roll in threatening rain. He didn't notice the sky turning grey with his attention distracted by first the thirst then this beautiful creature before him. Slowly rain drops fall onto his skin kissing away the pain. Pulling Seto into his embrace, he tries to protect him from the subtle chill in the air.

Seto presses closer to the unyielding body even though it offers little relief from the cold. Sometimes the blond is a raging inferno, almost too warm to touch, and others, like now, he feels like cold marble. He's far from stupid and knows why Joey's body temperature changes so drastically. The more blood he consumes the more mortal he feels. Perhaps by tonight he'll be able to press against the blond and feel the flush of warmth again.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Sorry about such a long delay. Please read and review. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Chapter 14

Night descends covering them in darkness like a comforting blanket. Ryou awakens first, his hunger rising to nearly unbearable proportions until he reigns in his control. His mocha orbs lock onto Joey. He smiles as the blond glares venomously at the guards. Even Seto's eyes hold unfathomable coldness and disregard for the creatures capable of killing him within seconds. There's a charge in the air, a restlessness and awe that hadn't been there before. He feels the others shaking off the shackles of sleep. The time of judgment is upon us, he ponders as Joey rises to his feet.

Honey orbs tinged crimson watch as the Mother enters. In the moon's pale light, her brilliant red tresses burn as bright as the candles scattered throughout the interior room. Green orbs regard him with contempt even as rose colored lips curve into a disarming smile.

Behind her, the Father saunters in. An easy grace in his movements. Amusement shinning in his sapphire orbs. His dark hair is pulled back in a low ponytail causing him to appear elegant and casual at the same time.

"Do you love him? Answer truthfully, my son, for there is very few as powerful as I," the Father implores of the only mortal amongst them.

"I am no child of yours," Seto declares defiantly.

"Ah, but of course you are. AS the direct descendant, and perhaps reincarnation, of my other child you are my family. My blood runs through you," the Father declares with delight at the look of disbelief that briefly passes through the CEO's eyes.

"Isn't Adamo your only child?"

"By right, yes. Blood, no. Joseph, you are quite a vampire. Perhaps this life was meant more for you than any other. You know no fear, do you?"

"How? I never chose this life. I don't wish this upon anyone," the blond snarls.

"Let us start at the beginning. The truth behind these unshakable bonds between us. The reason your soul craved his long before his birth."

"Release them," the Mother orders with a wave of her hand before stalking away.

His brothers, his fledgling are released as three mortals are shoved into the room. The door opens allowing him to lead Seto cautiously out of the room. He gathers the others to him, hugging each desperately before releasing them to join their counterparts.

"Come and sit, this story is one all of you should hear," the Father instructs.

"A long time ago, centuries, when I was a man of only twenty-three I begged every god and demon I ever heard of to save me from a devastating disease that had killed all kin I ever loved. My entire village perished, but myself. That night, what I believed to be a demon came to me and offered me a gift. Immortality if only I allowed him use of my body for one night. Of course, I agreed. He killed viciously, stealing blood from various mortals. I was to be his vengeance, the killer of mortals that no longer respected him. When he departed, I became this creature I am today. My wish became my curse until eventually I accepted my existence to be a gift. Yet I longed for another."

He pauses as the guards drag two wheel barrels full of blood from a blood bank into the room. Amusement colors his orbs as Ryou politely accepts, Malik greedily snatches two bags, and Yugi sniff at it with distaste.

"It's okay, Yug. No one is dieing, or died giving this. Those people just gave their blood away," Joey says handing his trembling fledgling a few bags before accepting his own.

Finally, Yugi begins to feast as his honey eyed brother downs a bag in one gulp.

"Taste like crap," Joey whines wrinkling his nose as Mokuba struggles to swallow the lukewarm blood. Marik and Bakura sit laughing their asses off at the looks of disgust on their faces while Yami shakes his head.

"Can you hurry up? I really do have more important business to attend to," Seto states refusing to watch the others feed even as his body leans unconsciously into the blond's suddenly warm, pliant body.

The Mother returns to perch on the arm of the Father's chair and takes his hand within her own with an adoring smile.

"I found her. She was beautiful, glorious and most importantly immortal. Her father had made the same deal as myself and had become the creature of the night. He is younger than me by a mere hundred years. He lives underground now, refusing to father anymore monstrous children as he deems them. Anyways, her mother was mortal. She was born a Halfling. My heart called to her, yet I had to watch and wait for the right moment. On her twenty-first birthday, she surrendered to the blood lust that raged inside her and killed. As she drank the blood of her victim, she changed."

Her emerald eyes watch them as she adds, "For a Halfling, the change isn't as severe. Our bodies are already readying for the final thrust into immortality from birth. Our natural instincts only have to overcome our mortal conscience. As was the circumstance of Adamo's transformation."

The Father reaches out to brush Joey's hair out of his face and whispers, "You are truly remarkable which is why you've survived. All of you, however, must listen til the end to truly understand."

Mokuba shifts uncomfortably under the stares and situates himself in his maker's lap. Instinct tells him not to touch his brother, at least not yet. Though it pains him, he keeps his distance and finds himself nodding along with Joey for the man to continue.

"We lived for centuries together only needing one another until the time came that we yearned for a child. He body cannot carry a child to term; therefore, she is only mother by the fact that of her fledglings. We were in Egypt when we stumbled upon a woman that had just been used by a member of the royal family. Within her, my seed took hold. A boy was born with eyes of piercing blue. We couldn't take him from his home for a vampire stalked us, waiting for us to try. He was the only one capable of killing us. So the boy grew to become the High Priest Seth."

Yami stiffens and draws Yugi closer to him as whispers of dreams dance through his head, the truth eluding him.

"Who was the vampire and what did he want with your son?"

"Patience, Joseph," the man scolds as Seto glances worriedly at the blond.

"His name was Jono. He was gorgeous as a Greek god. Blond hair to complement his tanned flesh. Eyes the color of the warmest honey. He's the first of our kind, the demon himself. A witch saw that only myself and my chosen bride could bring about his soul mate. He never actually needed to take control over us, he merely changed our perceptions so that we'd be corrupted and the change would be easier. Without my consent, or her father's, Seth would never have felt the bond."

"He doesn't sound like a demon, merely lonely. Can you really blame him for desiring his soul mate," Ryou inquires softly taking Bakura's hand within his own.

"No, that's not what we blamed him for," the woman hisses rising to her feet and crossing to the wall of glass to look out at the endless sky. Stars more ancient than she blink at her.

"Jono came to Seth upon his seventeenth birthday. They loved one another and never wished to be separated. However, Seth fought his bloodlust and Jono adored him too much to try and change his mind. Their love was so pure despite the darkness within their souls. Jono used the magic he learned to bind their souls together, binding them for eternity.

Out of duty to his people, Seth sired a child. One to carry on the Pharaoh's legacy after his cousin vanished. Out of revenge, Jono sired a child with a Halfling that had been born from one of the many fledglings we had created out of desire for children. They fought over these children. Seth feared the child Jono had created would become too powerful and would come after his son. Jono resented the child that Seth had created because he felt betrayed.

Eventually, Seth grew ill. We came to them then begging the stronger vampire to save his life or allow us to do so. It was Seth that refused to become immortal. However, Jono was more than capable of changing his mind but he loved him too much to against his wishes. Their children grew up never knowing one another, never knowing of the love their father's had shared," the Father explained.

"Where is Jono now? If you couldn't kill him, what possibly could," Malik demands.

All eyes turn to Joey as he chokes back a sob. "How can it be? I remember being mortal, being turned. I don't remember Seth, I didn't even know you hand another son."

"Those are memories of a long time ago, before Adamo and before the man that made your brother's. You were born this way. Why else would you be so strong, stronger than even the one that you thought made you? Jono went underground to grieve, to escape a world that would take away his beloved. When he emerged centuries later, Joey was born. A vampire that had locked away all his memories."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N-Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for such a long wait.

Chapter 15

Wrenching himself away from the shocked stares and looks of pity, he runs and runs and runs. Finally, he collapses in the middle of nowhere with only wildlife roaming nearby. Tears cascade down his cheeks as his heart and soul scream in agony. He isn't a demon, he isn't evil. He had a mother, father, and a sister. They had brought him into this world, a monstrous being that needed blood to survive. They had wanted a child so badly that they resorted to blood magic. He had only been their punishment. At seventeen, his mortal sister had been murdered thus changing him completely as darkness consumed his soul. He fed on his parents in this haze. He thought he'd never love again. Never know the pleasure of happiness. He had been created to destroy.

Then there was Seth. Training to become High Priest for when his cousin ascended the throne. His heart soared, fluttered, lightened as never before. He loved him from the second he saw him as a baby, protected him when he was a child, then finally took him as a lover when he was of age. He loved looking out over Egypt together, secretly meeting at night to lie in one another's arms. At the time, he could walk in the daylight without consequence. Desperately he loved him, with a fire he thought would consume him. But Seth didn't love him enough to stay. He had begged and pleaded until he wept crimson tears.

"Seth, please. I can't live without you. Our souls are bound too strongly together. Seth, by doing this I've bound my kind to their soul mates. Without their soul mates love, they will perish. I shall die."

"I'm not the one you need. I love you, Jono, but I'm not willing to turn my back on everything I believe in for you. My love for you is real, but I'm not bound to you. I chose to be yours. Any child of mine is a child of the Mother and Father, any of them can be the one that was predicted for you. I wish to die as a mortal and travel into the afterlife. Jono, out of love for me, please, grant me my last request."

"Anything, Seth," he whispered so long ago as he held his dying lover within his arms.

"Don't give up, my beloved, he's out there waiting for you."

Their lips had met for one last time as Seth closed his eyes and slipped away. He had destroyed a village in his distraught state, set the entire area on fire, before realizing it. He had hid away and slept until he created a new identity filled with his mortal memories. A new life where he wouldn't have to suffer or be alone.

Closing his eyes, Joey listens to the sound of a mortal's heartbeat growing louder at an alarming speed. They had come for him. Whether to deny or accept him, he didn't know.

"He told you the truth, everything but who is Maker was and his age were the truth. I felt bound to him, but I soon discovered that I was a great-great-great grandchild of Seth's as well as his half-brother. My father coupled with a woman not realizing she descended from him. She gave me up as soon as I was born. Mother and Father are the only parents I have ever known. She hates him because he let Seth die, because I almost died when he denied me, and because he loves you as stupidly as he once loved Seth. She fears he'll let you die, and by dying she'll have to watch Seth die all over again. She loved Seth as if he were her own even if she couldn't actually raise him," Adamo had explained as everyone processed their thoughts and Seto had stared at the empty space next to him feeling betrayed.

"Take me to him."

Seto walks closer to the still blond. He kneels next to him and glares at the others until they back away. "I love you. I love that stupid smile of yours, how cranky you are in the mornings, and your compassion for your friends. I love how you saved my brother without asking for anything in return and how you argue with me reminding me of my own emotions and flaws. I will not compete with a dead man for your love, though."

Joey opens his eyes to see Seto's sapphires burning with intensity. "I loved Seth, but now I understand what he meant. Seth gave me you. All the love I felt for him is a pale shadow for what I feel for you."

Seto nods in understanding before rising to his feet. "Let's go. We have a funeral to plan still and my boyfriend will not be attending looking like some mutt that rolled in the mud."

"Boyfriend?"

"You're mine. No one else will ever lay a finger on you as long as I live."

"Hm, I like the sounds of that," Joey says as the guards leave with Adamo.

The Prince offers him one last look of yearning before turning away.

"Are all of Seth's descendants in love with you," Seth snarls glaring at the retreating figure of the Prince.

"No, some never know me, others love me but as they would a sibling or friend. I think his feelings for me are stronger due to the blood ties with him being both sibling and grandchild of so many greats. Seto, I'll never hate Seth. He loved me as I loved him, but he was right. We weren't soul mates. I can't blame him for leaving."

Briefly he wonders if his brothers will accept him as easily as Seto had. They had lived with him for years believing him to be honest and true. Now, that world had collapsed around him. He's still Joey, still the same boy they had before, only now he knew the truth of who he was.

Listening closely, he hears them. Ryou's delicate laugh followed by Bakura's short, colorful curses. Yugi's soft voice as he debates with Yami over what game to play next. Malik's shouts of displeasure at Marik's lewd suggestions.

Frowning he tries to hear Mokuba, but the fledgling is silent. Worry quickens his steps as he hopes they haven't shoved the boy out into this life on his own because of him. Finally as he nears the door, he hears the clear clarity of the child's whisper.

The door opens before he can even touch it. "Sorry, Seto's thoughts gave you away. He didn't want to walk in on anyone eating dinner," Mokuba explains quickly before pulling them inside.

"We don't eat in the house, it's a rule," Joey explains with a raised eyebrow as everyone else stares at him.

"You're the original, that is awesome. Did you meet the Pharaoh? Yami is convinced he was him in a past life," Marik demands as his brothers hug him one at a time mindful of the brunet's glare.

"I don't know for sure, they look alike, but the Pharaoh vanished before Seth's demise. I wasn't really concerned with anyone else other than Seth at the time."

"Are you okay? It's a lot to take in," Ryou inquires cautiously.

"Are you going to punish Them? They deserve it," Malik declares fuming.

"Enough," Joey declares his voice reverberating off the walls commanding silence. "I'm fine, Ry. Tired and hungry, but that's to be expected. I will not punish Them. They've lost too much already. Now, we have more pressing issues at stake here. Mokuba has to pretend to be dead, be buried, and re-emerge. All while staying undetected."


End file.
